When you Were Young
by valleydew
Summary: After the birth of his daughter Mary, King Henry decides he has had enough of the queen. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed some of the years a little. Henry is now only 3 years younger than Catherine. Ann is also a bit older, Charles is the saame and Mary is born in place of her brother, Henry, who died within the month. Hope you don't mind.**

**Summary…..**

_After the birth of his daughter Mary, King Henry decides he has had enough of the queen. With the death of three children already and Mary being a sickly child; Henry knows it is time to move on and he has eyes for Ann Boleyn. Catherine is scared and lonely; does anyone come to her rescue?_

Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years

Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years

Henry VII- 28 June, 1488-26 years

Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years

Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 8 months old

HENRYHENRYHENRYHENRY

October 1514

Yet again Henry had turned his back on her. It was a simple question. A question that should not be asked by a wife, she should feel some sort of pride and happiness when asking; in fact she should not be asking at all, it should be a natural thing between them, but then again, this was her life. Catherine looked at the half eaten dinner Henry had abandoned before he left her chambers before looking towards hers. She too had not eaten. She had spent the whole time during dinner, trying to please the king in any way she could. She was dressed nicely, in a beautiful red dress, her hair was let down and she wore some of her finest jewelry. Still, he did not look at her. He mumbled something about being pleased that their daughter Mary had recovered from a cold, but after that he was silent.

Catherine got up from her chair and headed into her bed chambers, a few of her ladies following her. She changed into her chemise and got into bed ready to fall asleep. After all Harry wouldn't be visiting her bed chamber. He hadn't since before Mary. Catherine knew he had mistresses, it was not like she liked it, but she accepted it. As long as he was happy; she cared so much for him, she loved him so much that she let these things happen, even if it made her totally unhappy and alone, she was content with crying herself to sleep every night as long as Henry was Happy.

Henry waited anxiously in his chambers; he had just sent someone to give Anne Boleyn the jewels he had bought for her. He really hoped she liked them, he would do anything to please his Anne, she was the light of his day. Every time he was angry about something, the picture of Anne's face in his head made him smile. She was a true rose, his rose.

A knock came and a servant boy came in and announced Anne. Henry got up happily and walked towards the beautiful girl that just came in

"Your Majesty" She curtsied

"Anne" Henry said pulling her up and as he placed her hand on his chest "My dear Anne, how did you find your gifts?"

"Your majesty is too kind. I came here myself to show my appreciation" Henry smiled

"I am very glad you like them. Come and sit" He said, but the girl shook her head

"Your majesty knows it is late and I should be in my own chambers" She said smiling slyly

Henry smiled and held her close. He lifted up her chin and kissed her gently. His heart ran marathons when he kissed her. Her soft lips gently following the lead of his. He knew she wanted to keep her virtue for her husband, how jealous he got when he thought of the possibility of someone else having his Anne.

_No!_ He thought he would be the one to have her; she was his and his only. He just had to find a way to get rid of Catherine.

By December Henry made it known that he wanted a divorce from Catherine. It was a bit deal in court as Anne was given bigger chambers and more fancy dresses. The number of ladies in waiting for the queen had decreased while those for Anne increased.

Anne had more and more power every day. The king was so fascinated by her that he did anything she asked. The routine dinners Henry had with Catherine had stopped, she was not permitted to attend any of the banquets as Anne was the lady with the King. Catherine grew more and more wary. Praying and asking God to return the sweet boy she had once fallen in love with and married. She prayed Henry would come to his senses and stop fighting everyone in Rome for a divorce. Yet everyday was the same. She would be alone in her misery except for the few visits from her true friends Thomas More and Ambassador Chapuys.

Today Catherine put it on herself to go and seek the king. Many stared at her as she walked the halls, for she was not a regular sight to see as of late. With her head held high she walked toward her husband's office.

Not waiting for the doors to be opened for her Catherine made her way into Henry's Office only to See Anne on his lap kissing him.

Though Henry claimed he did not care About Catherine, He hated her seeing him with Anne. He quickly pushed Anne of him and stood up to face Catherine. She had hard look in her eyes and she tried to act like she felt nothing, but Henry could see passed that. He could tell the sad look on her face and the anger in which she looked at Anne.

"How can I help you Catherine" He asked

"Your majesty I wish to speak with you alone" She said looking at Anne with so much hatred.

Anne smiled meekly; Henry would never send her out. He had recently told Thomas Cromwell that he could say anything he needed to say in front of her. She had him wrapped around her finger so well, that she herself could not believe she had gotten this far, but she received the shock of her life when she heard him say

"Anne, leave us" Anne looked between them, not failing to see the slight smile on Catherine's lips. She dipped a small curtsy and left the chambers.

"How is our daughter" Henry asked taking his sit behind the desk

"She is well, she has even began to take her first steps" Catherine smile proudly at the thought of her daughter and Henry smiled slightly, reminding himself to visit his only child more often

"What is it that you wanted to say" He asked going back to business

Catherine sighed heavily and walked closer to him before falling on her knees. Henry's eyes widened at the act.

"Husband, I beseech you to please think about what you are doing. All these years I have been an humble and kind wife to you and I have never asked you for much." Henry knew she was speaking the truth. She had done everything right but give him a son. "I have loved you all these years, even when you had mistresses I said nothing, I still continue to love you, even after your illegitimate children were born. I beg you please Husband, do not do this. Do not go on with this divorce-"

"Who are you to tell me what I should and should not do!" Henry snapped. He knew it was unnecessary, but he was always soft on Catherine, he had to let her know her place.

"I am your wife" She said. Her voice strong

"I tell you woman, leave here immediately before I lose my temper" He growled, but Catharine did not move, instead she held his hand and his eyes softened, his anger leaving him

"Henry please, don't you see how much I love you. can't you see the Boleyn's are using you, Anne and her father their just using you to their advantage. You cannot be stupid to fall for it" Henry got angry again and before he knew what he was doing he slapped her. Catherine fell to the ground. Tears coming to her eyes, but she fought them.

He had never hit her before.

Henry looked surprised by his actions and immediately went to Catherine's side and lifted her up to her feet. Her eyes refused to meet his and him, too proud to apologize said "It won't happen again"

Catherine curtsied and left the room. She walked back to her chambers trying so hard to hold on her tears, she let no one see her face as she tried to use her Vail to hide her reddening cheek. Her head down, she walked five steps ahead of her ladies before turning around

"Please leave me" she told them and they all obeyed.

Catherine walked into the nursery to see her daughter. Mary happy to see her mother lifted up her arms to be picked up. Catherine carried her little girl and told the ladies in the room to leave her.

Holding her little girl close to her Catherine could not help the sobs that escaped her lips. Tears fell freely from her eyes. _Why did her life have to be like this?_

_**So how did I do? This is my first attempt to write a Tudor story, so please review. I hope I did not fail. As you can tell already many events are not going to follow the actual timeline. Forgive me if that upsets you. I hope as I get further into the story I would get better. Oh! Charles would be in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all that have reviewed. This is my first time doing something like this and I'm very grateful to you all for the support. **_

_**I made Catherine and Anne have the same birthday. I could not actually find Anne's real birthday, so I figured why not.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 8 months old_

December 16

Charles Brandon was the king's most loyal and closest friend. Even when he had secretly gone off to marry his sister, Henry was upset, but he knew he had missed him at court. Now a bachelor again, Henry laughed as he saw his friend seduce every woman that came near him. Tonight they were celebrating the birthday of Anne. There were lots of food, music and plenty of merry courtiers. Henry then shifted his eyes to Anne as she danced and laughed. He was glad to see her so happy. He loved to see her smile, he hated it when Anne was upset, she was a beauty and she deserved complete happiness.

Henry noticed Charles walk towards him and he smiled when he saw the familiar smirk on his friends face

"Majesty" Charles bowed slightly

"Hello Charles, fine evening is it not?" Henry asked

"Indeed it is, but I was wondering" Charles began "When is her majesty going to come, I wanted to present her gift"

Charles noticed the way Henry's eyes widened.

"You possibly did not forget her majesties birthday, did you?" Charles asked. Of all the things Henry had done to that poor woman, this is one thing that must have hurt the most.

"I'm afraid I did" Henry said looking back at Anne as she danced with Thomas Wyatt

"With your majesties permission, may I visit the queen and give my gift" Charles asked and Henry nodded. Once Charles left Henry let out a deep sigh. After all these years how could he forget Catherine's birthday, when did he become so unthoughtful? 'I must find a way to make it up to her' he thought

P

P

Charles walked down the hall of Whitehall Castle; he thought about the kings actions of late, pushing the queen aside for the whore, Anne Boleyn. At first Charles thought it was funny that the king thought himself in love with Anne, in fact, he, William and Anthony had encouraged to king to bed girls of his choosing, but now Henry was taking it too far. Catherine was a good wife, a good queen; she did not deserve all that was happening now. Charles remembered when young Catherine first came to England to wed Prince Arthur. Both Henry and he were in love with her, of course Charles never made his feelings known, but it was true Catherine was beautiful and strong. It was a pity Henry did not see this.

Catherine sat alone in her bed chambers, most of her ladies were at the banquet except for lady Darrel, who was so far, her most trusted lady in waiting. Catherine hummed one of her favorite Spanish songs as she made a shirt for Henry, though she was very sad that he had completely forgotten her birthday and instead threw a party for Anne Boleyn; she had nothing else to do and she already started the shirt so she might as well just finish it. Just then she heard the door opened and she turned to look at Lady Darrel as she curtsied

"His grace, the Duke of Suffolk" she announced and Charles walked in immediately bowing to the queen

"Your Majesty" He said

"Your grace, has my husband cut short your celebration by sending you to me" She asked solemnly

"No, your majesty, I came on my own accord." He pulled out a wrapped blue velvet cloth and placed it in her hands "I have come to give your majesty a birthday present. Tis from me and my daughter, Frances"

Catherine opened the wrapped gift and was surprised to see a beautiful red ruby necklace starring back at her.

"Your grace shouldn't have" She said still not believing he got her such an expensive gift

"You deserve it, my queen, you are most loyal and gracious, tis the least I can do" He said slightly bowing his head. Catherine smiled

"I thank you Mr. Brandon, you are too kind" She said smiling for the first time that day. Charles smiled back at her and for some reason Catherine felt her stomach flutter a little. Charles walked toward her and kissed her hand; he bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Sleep well your grace"

"And you your Majesty" Charles said before leaving her chambers. He felt so good to see that he put a smile on her face. She looked to beautiful when she smiled. Why did Henry have to put her through all this? He asked himself. She deserved so much more, she deserved happiness. Henry was simply a blind fool

When Charles returned to the hall, he saw that he was not in the mood to party anymore, seeing Catherine so alone and sad had changed his mood. He walked towards Henry and bowed, completely ignoring Anne that was seated beside him

"Your Majesty I would retire to my chambers now" he said. Henry nodded

"Did the queen like her gift?" Henry asked curiously

"Indeed, your majesty, she was happy to receive it" Charles said and Henry did not miss the disappointed look Charles gave him.

"Alright Charles I'll see you tomorrow" Henry said dismissing him, Charles bowed and left.

"Your majesty, to show my appreciation for tonight, I'll like you to visit my bed chambers." Anne said

"I have a surprise for you" She whispered in his ear and Henry felt every part of him jump. _Finally_. He thought

"Then I shall meet you there" He said and Anne got up, curtsied, still smiling at him seductively before leaving the hall.

Henry waited a few minutes before getting up as well, everyone stopped what they were doing and as he made his way to the doors as well.

On his way to Anne's chambers, He stopped in front of Catherine's doors. He really felt bad about forgetting her birthday, he never did. He used to be the first one to wish her a wonderful day, and then he'll play a sweet song for her. Henry sighed and nodded to the guards to open the door for him.

He walked into Catherine's bed chamber quietly, he saw her seated in her chair as she worked on one of his shirts. She had not even noticed his presence; she was so deep in thought.

Henry smiled slightly at how loyal and loving she was. He had done this harsh thing to her and yet she sat here mending his shirts.

"Catherine" He said and she looked up a bit surprised

"Majesty" She said, her eyes sad. Henry walked towards her and went on his knees. Catherine was shocked by this and Henry could tell by the way she looked at him

"Forgive me Catalina" He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Catherine felt a warm feeling as Henry did this. He had not touched her in so long, it felt so foreign.

Henry saw this reaction and smiled slightly. He kissed her cheek, her neck finally he kissed her lips, remembering how soft and wonderful they felt. Soon he picked her up in his arms and put her on the bed.

As soon as Henry had come in, he bedded Catherine and left. Catherine lay there, naked under her sheets, not sure how to feel. Joy, that her husband had finally bedded her, or angry that he had left so suddenly to meet Anne Boleyn. With her mixed feelings Catherine closed her eyes to sleep.

P

P

The next Morning found the court outside for the jousting event. Catherine sat in her throne looking as radiant as ever. She wore a red dress with the necklace Charles had given her. Anne sat not too far from her right. She gave Catherine angry glares once in a while, but Catherine kept her cool. She knew of course that Anne had heard she and the King were together last night. Catherine would have smiled in triumph, but Henry had bedded Anne two more time that same night.

Soon the king and Charles were announced to joust next and Catherine looked up to see Henry come towards the tent. Catherine was not sure if he'll ask for her favors or that of Anne's. She wasn't sure what to think about their relationship. She loved Henry, but she did not understand him. Soon he stopped in front of the tent. Her hopes were raise, hoping he'll ask her favors, but they quickly fell when her raise his jousting stick towards Anne. Catherine bit the inside of her cheek as she saw Anne tie the ribbon. Henry smiled at Anne and took a quick glance at Catherine, who obviously avoided his eyes. He had to let her know that last night was a mistake. He could not be so nice to her; he wanted his divorce, so Anne could bear him sons.

Once Henry rode away, Charles walked towards the tent to receive his favors as well. Everyone expected him to go to his latest mistress, Jane Doe, but instead he stopped in front the queen.

"Your majesty" He said

Catherine was shocked, but she could not help the smile that escaped her lips. She got up and tied the pink ribbon on the end of the stick,

From a distance Henry saw Charles do this and Jealousy ran through his veins. 'How dare he ask my wife for her favors" He thought furious at Charles.

Charles on the other hand smiled charmingly at Catherine and she felt herself blush slightly. Once he was gone, she scolded herself for falling for one of the master seducer's spells, but then again, she had not received much attention as of late.

The joust began and both Henry and Charles rode their horses toward each other as fast as they could, Henry clearly angry at Charles. Henry got the first hit and Charles fell off his horse. Proud of himself Henry smiled in triumph and the crowd cheered, but soon fell silent as Charles had not gotten up yet. Henry rode towards his friend and got off his horse. Anthony and William were already at his side

"Is he well?" Henry asked worried

"I'm fine your majesty, just had a bad fall is all" Charles said grinning a little. Henry looked him over and saw he was okay. He had defiantly let him win. Henry frowned a little. Charles got up and everyone cheered for him. Charles walked over to his jousting stick, took of the pink ribbon and walked up the tent and kneed in front of Catherine

"Your majesty, your favor has saved me. I thank you" Charles kissed her hand and Catherine smiled

Henry saw this and it got on his nerve, others did not know what to think of it.

'Was Charles Brandon flirting with the Queen?'

"I'm Glad you are safe, your grace" Catherine said and Charles nodded

Looking at the two of them Thomas Cromwell had a brilliant idea. He only wondered what the king would think of it….

**Review Please and forgive my lack of creativeness with the name Jane doe Haha **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well; it was a bit difficult to write because the main plot actually starts in this chapter**_

_**AU: I know Charles had two more children with Mary Tudor, but I decided to use only Frances, assuming the other two were never born.**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 8 months old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

December 27

The Privy Council had just left the kings office. Henry sat down patiently as he waited for Thomas Cromwell to speak; he had requested a private audience with the king, for he had important things to discuss. Henry looked up at the curly haired man standing in front of him, he offered him a sit and Thomas nodded a quick 'Majesty' before he sat down

"How far with my matter Thomas" Henry asked

"Your majesty, tis what I wanted to talk to you about" Thomas began and Henry urged him to go on.

"Well, first of all the pope has refused a dispensation." Henry frowned, he was expecting that

"But your majesty needn't worry, the other day I saw something that gave me this idea" He said and Henry looked at him interested_. Anything to move this process faster_

"I thought, if we can offer the queen a good marriage with the promise that her daughter, the princess Mary would not be bastardized and would remain heir to the thrown behind lady Anne Boleyn's daughters, she might willingly agree to the divorce" Henry looked at him with wide eyes.

Marry Catherine? He couldn't think of anyone marrying Catherine, she was his Catherine, because he did not want her did not mean that someone else could have her. Besides, it's not like he did not care for Catherine, she just can't provide him with an heir. Henry thought about what Thomas said trying to ignore his selfish feelings. If he could marry her off and leave Mary in the line of succession, she might as well leave willingly.

"If I should agree to this Thomas, who is it that you have in mind to be the queens husband" Henry asked curiously

"Your majesty's most loyal and humble friend, the Duke of Suffolk"

K

K

Catherine was in a happy mood. She had just heard that the pope refused to dispensate her marriage and she was happy and thankful to God for that. Now she was taking a walk in the gardens with her beautiful baby daughter Mary. Since Mary could walk a little now, Catherine allowed her walk on her own, though slowly and a bit uncoordinated, it was still a pleasure to watch the little princess wobbled her legs around the whole place.

Catherine walked to her daughter and picked her up before she touched the snow.

"Come little one, you don't want to catch a cold now" She said as she kissed her little cheeks

Just then Catherine looked up to see Charles Brandon walk towards her. He stopped and bowed

"Your majesty" He said and Catherine smiled. Charles was fast becoming one of her only friends at court. She always wondered why he had changed so suddenly, being a close friend of Henrys she thought he was against her like the others.

"Your grace" She said

Charles smiled at her and looked at the little princess

"Good day your highness" he said to her and the little girl giggled. "She reminds me a lot of my daughter Frances, when I see her I wish I was back at home with her" The queen felt bad for him, she knew very well that Henry liked Charles around and Charles was glad to help the king in anyway, but that also meant he could not see his only child as much as he would like

"Perhaps your grace can send for her, I would love to have Mary's governess watch over Frances, after all she is my niece and Mary's cousin" Catherine said and Charles smiled at her

"Your majesty is too kind" He said

"It is the least I can do Charles, besides, I feel like I owe you" Catherine said feeling weirdly shy.

Charles smiled at her and moved closer to her so that her ladies won't hear what he was going to say

"My lady, I know the king has not been treating you right and I know you have probably not seen me as a friend before, but I want to let you know you have my full support"

Catherine nodded in appreciation and Charles kissed her hand and that of the princess before walking away.

K

K

January 19

Henry had told Thomas Cromwell to find someone else to marry Catherine; He did not like the idea of Catherine and Charles together. The thought of the two of them just got on his nerves and he really did not know why. So far Cromwell was unsuccessful as no one wanted to marry a queen that still held on to the Old Catholic faith. Henry was really losing his patience with Catherine, he wanted to marry Anne, Her father had stated earlier that Anne had been showing early signs of pregnancy; although they were not sure yet, there were the signs. Henry thought that since he bedded Catherine that same night, she might come with child as well, but she was showing no signs, she was just same old Catherine.

At the moment Henry was walking to the nursery to see his pearl. He had been busy the last few days that he was unable to see her. As he entered the Nursery, he saw that Catherine was there and so was Charles. They were laughing about something and did not seem to notice his presence. Catherine had Charles's daughter in her lap while Charles held Mary, making funny faces at her.

Henry stood there for a few seconds before clearing his throat. Charles and Chartering looked up and each went into a bow and Curtsy.

"Your Majesty" They said in unison

"Catherine, Charles, I see that I was interrupting something" He said and the other two could detect the jealousy in his voice

"Your majesty I only came to check on my daughter when I met the queen here, I was on my way out and was just saying good bye to the princess" Charles explained. Even though it was a lie. He and Catherine were having a good time talking about the children and their fondness of each other. Catherine later confided in him, saying how sad she was that she was unable to give Mary a healthy sibling.

"_Catherine, it was Gods own decision to take your babies away. I know it may seem like it is, but you are not a barren or worthless woman." He said_

_Catherine tears came down from her eyes and he had used his thumb to wipe it away. Of course he apologized for touching her without permission, but she had allowed it. It felt good to be touched in such a way, she really could not remember the last time anyone wiped away her tears._

"_I thank you Charles, but I still have not succeeded in giving England an heir" She said_

"_England does have an heir. A future queen and if Mary is truly the daughter of Catalina de Aragon and the granddaughter of Isabella de Castile, I know she would be a wonderful Queen"_

_That did it for Catherine. She was smiling so much she thought she might burst. Just those few words from Charles had lifted her spirits. He was truly a wonderful man. She thought_

"Good day Charles" Henry said clearly wanting him to leave now.

Charles kissed his daughter goodbye before bowing to both the king and the queen.

"Catherine, where are your ladies" Henry asked noticing that none was around. She was alone with Charles Brandon. This did not sit well with Henry and now he was upset

"I gave them the afternoon off. I wanted to spend some time with Mary and I did not need them" Catherine replied

Henry walked toward her and took Mary from her hands. He smiled at his little daughter and she giggled as he held her.

"Papa" she said and he smiled wildly.

"Yes my pearl, how are you?" He asked and she laughed in return

"Catherine, I have a proposition for you" He said as he put Mary on the floor to play with her toys

"What is it Henry" She asked

"If you willingly sign to the divorce, Mary would remain my heir and she would be first in line to any daughters Anne Gives me" Catherine's good mood disappeared within the second

"But if you refuse to the divorce and I have to put things into my own hands, I would declare Mary a bastard"

"Henry—"Catherine began, but he cut her off

"If you choose the first option, you'd also be free to marry anyone of your choosing, but if Mary is Bastardized you are to reside in a nunnery" Catherine could not believe what she was hearing. _Why was Henry so cruel?_

"Henry, I love you. Why can't you see that"  
>"Madam, you have till tonight to come to a decision. One way or another I am going to get my Divorce, Anne is pregnant and she is most likely carrying my heir. The fact that you did not even conceive after that night proves to me that I have made the right choice." Henry stomped out of the nursery leaving Catherine in tears, the two little girls looking at her confused.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I am sorry that I did not make this clear in the last chapter. Mary is the heir behind any son born to Henry and she is in front of any other girls. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 8 months old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

January 19

Catherine walked slowly to Henry's bed chambers. She knew what she had to do, though it caused her much pain, the future of her daughter was more important than what became of her life. She knew as the princess of Spain and true queen of England, she should not step down so easily for a whore like Anne Boleyn, But Catherine knew God was on her side and what ever happened now was all part of his plan for her life. She only wished that it was not so painful.

She stood in front of Henry's doors and the guards opened it for her. She walked in and saw Henry having dinner with Anne. She curtsied  
>"Your Majesty" She said Henry looked at her and nodded<p>

"Catherine, I believe you have come to tell me of your decision" He said

"Yes your majesty, if I could talk to you in private" She said sending a glare at Anne

"I see no reason for that, Anne would be my future queen, and this matter involves her as well" Henry said and Anne smiled mischievously at her, knowingly placing her hand on her stomach to remind Catherine that she was with child. Catherine bit the inside of her cheek and tried to hide the anger she was feeling at the moment.

"I have come to let you know Henry that I would willingly sign your divorce papers on the condition that you keep your promises." She said her heart breaking when she spoke it out loud

Henry laughed and Anne smiled at him. "She's finally letting me go" Henry said

"I assure you Catherine I shall keep my promises, have I not always done so" He asked. Catherine wanted to yell 'No, you are breaking one right now!', but instead she just nodded

"I shall have Cromwell draw the papers. Till then enjoy your last few days as Queen of England" Henry said. Catherine nodded and curtsied before leaving his room.

Anne looked to Henry and smiled "Finally" She said. Henry kissed her hand "Did I not promise you that you shall be queen" He asked and she smiled

"You did" Anne put her hand on her flat belly "Your future heir and I are the most happy"

C

C

A few days later the papers had been drawn and Catherine and Henry sat in his office side by side. Cromwell had laid the documents in front of them and Henry was quick to sign it. The quilt felt heavy in Catherine's hand as she slowly signed her life away.

"From today on you are now to be addressed as the Dowager Princess of Wales" Cromwell announced "You shall reside at the More in the company of two of your ladies and four servants, the King has agreed to pay a monthly salary and you would be able to see the princess Mary twice a month" Catherine nodded accepting her fate. She did not look sad or fearful, though she felt that way, she did not want them to see. She knew they were waiting for her to crack, Especially Henry, he expected to see her beg and cry that she still loved him, but Catherine was silent. Once they had finished. She got up

"My things are packed and I would be leaving shortly" She said

"I wish you a safe journey then" Henry said diplomatically

Catherine made her way towards the doors then she stopped and turned around.

"Would your Majesty allow me return to court next month for my daughter's birthday" She asked

"Of course Catherine" He said. Why would she think he wouldn't let her? He thought. Catherine stood there for a second and looked at him; Henry looked back at her too. It was such an unreal feeling that he was not married to her anymore and he just felt empty.

"I wish your majesty a good marriage to the lady Anne" She said and Henry felt his mouth to heavy to respond. He nodded and Catherine left, taking a little piece of his heart with her. If only she had given him a son, they would not have been in this situation. He thought.

A few days after that Anne and the king had a small private wedding. Charles had walked in late and the kind was upset about that, but Charles did not care. The king knew he favored Catherine over Anne, but he did not speak of it. Charles did not speak of the matter either. As long as Charles was faithful to him, Henry did not really care.

February 3

Catherine sat down in her small chambers sewing. She was making a dress for Mary for a birthday present. She could not really afford anything expensive as the king only sent money enough for the upkeep of the house and the servants. Things were a lot peaceful here than it had been at court. Catherine would have liked it much more, if she had Mary here with her or someone she could just talk to. She knew the king gave her permission to marry whomever she pleased. But she was dubbed the barren old woman, who would want to marry her. Just then her doors open and Lady Darrel walked in

"Your Highness, the Duke of Suffolk is here to see you" She said. Catherine's face lit up, she had not had a guest since she had been here, and she only communicated with Thomas More through letters. She got up quickly and smoothened the end of her dress

"Do I look presentable Lady Darrel" She asked feeling self conscious

"I think your highness looks great" She heard Charles say. Catherine blushed and curtsied a little.

"Your grace" She said as he walked in and Lady Darrel went out closing the door behind her

"How are you my lady" He asked as he noticed she looked a bit pale.

"I am well, your grace, though it has been hard to adjust to the new life style I am well" She said

"I am sorry I did not come sooner, it was not easy leaving court and I could not tell the king I was coming here" Catherine understood completely, she knew if Charles told Henry, he would think there was something going on between them and they wanted to avoid the angry side of Henry for Mary's sake.

"How is everything at court, how is my daughter" She asked

"Well, First of all the princess Mary is doing well, she misses you greatly" Catherine felt her chest tighten. She missed her little girl "It is confirmed that the Que- Anne is pregnant"

"It is alright to call her queen your grace" Catherine said

"Yes, madam"

"It is also alright to call me Catherine, I see no more need for formality between us" Catherine said and Charles smiled. "Yes Catherine"

"How is Frances, is she well?"

"Very well, in fact the other day she asked for you, I told her I'll bring her by to visit if that's okay"

"It is, I would love all the company I can get, it gets lonely being here" She said Charles got up from his seat and went to the one close to Catherine. He took her hand kissed it.

"I will try my best to come visit as much as I can, but as of right now I have a week off from court and I was hoping to spend some time with you, if you don't mind"

Catherine smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you Charles."

P

P

Catherine and Charles were taking a walk in the gardens. It had been three days since Charles arrived and the two had fallen into a pretty good routine. They prayed together in the mornings before breakfast, later they would take a walk in the gardens, but if it was too cold, Charles would read to Catherine or she'll tell him about her childhood in Spain. The two had grown close with their time together and they both saw something great about the other that was worth appreciating.

As they walked through the garden, Catherine had the sudden urge to ask Charles a question that had been bugging her mind recently

"Charles"

"Yes, Katie" Catherine smiled at her new nick name. Charles asked her about it during dinner two days ago and she told him she liked it.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked "You have always been a nice man, but never this considerate of me or any woman for that matter"

Charles smiled a little "I began to see things a bit differently, is all. After Mary died, I thought it was time I reevaluate my life, I came to terms with what I believed to be wrong and right and I found that fornicating with women was wrong" Catherine laughed at that

"I also saw that what Henry was doing to you was wrong and I felt you needed to know that you were still loved. Many people in court might not show it, but that is only because they fear Henry" He said

"And you don't fear Henry?"

"Catherine, I think you and I both know that we are the only two that don't fear little Henry" He said using Henrys childhood nickname

"I'm afraid his not that same little Henry anymore" Catherine said feeling a bit down, then suddenly a wave of dizziness went through her, but it was gone as fast as it came

"Henry is still that same boy, he just has the wrong people in his ear right now" Charles said as he stopped to look at her. He noticed how perfectly her beautiful black hair fell over her shoulders, her bright blues looking at him attentively, she was very beautiful, and there was no denying that

"Henry was a fool to let you go" He said quietly has he brushed some hair out of her face

"Charles are you trying to use on me the same tricks you use on all those women at court" She said trying to lighten the sudden tense atmosphere

"I'm using no trick Katie; I'm just admiring your beauty" Catherine smiled a little and she looked up into his eyes. a rush went through her veins and her heart started to beat faster and she had not felt this way in so long. Charles put his arms slowly on her lower back and leaned in to kiss her

Catherine wanted to kiss him too, but the same dizzy feeling came over her again and she soon found herself in complete darkness.

P

P

Charles had panicked. He carried her bridal style back into the house, yelling at the nearest person to call a physician. Charles put her on her bed and held her hand praying to God she was okay. It took a few minutes, but he physician finally arrived and Charles has to wait for news outside in the hall.

Soon the physician came out and Charles got up anxiously

"Is she well" He asked worriedly

"Yes, the dowager princess is fine, though she has asked to see you" Charles thanked him and went into the room to see Catherine sitting up. She looked pale and Charles was worried about her

"Catherine what's wrong, the physician says you are well, but you do not look close to it" Catherine had a scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked holding her hand

"Charles, you would not believe this" She started "I don't believe it either"

Charles was confused "What's wrong Catherine"

"Charles, I'm with child"

**Your reviews keep me motivated**


	5. Chapter 5

_Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Queen Anne- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

February 6

Catherine sat quietly on her bed, Charles by her side, her hand held firmly in his. Never did she imagine she would come with child so quickly, it never happened like that; it's not like she was upset about it, she was scared. She was scared that she'll fall in love with the child within her, only to lose it before it was due or worst of all be born dead.

"We must tell Henry about this" Charles said quietly and Catherine looked at him panicked

"No, we must not tell him anything, at least not until the baby quickens." Charles nodded in understanding, and then he smiled

"I told you, you were not barren" He said and Catherine smiled a little, worry still written all over her face. Charles saw this and he squeezed her hand for comfort. "Don't worry about anything Katie, all will be well" He said

Catherine shook her head. "Tis not alright, Charles" She said tears coming to her eyes. She never cried in front of anyone, but with Charles it was different. She felt so comfortable around him, she felt safe.

"Don't you see that if and when this child is born, it would be a bastard, the kings' bastard that he will not care about it because his new queen is to give him a son." Charles wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks

"What about me, what would people say? I'd be raising a child alone without a father"

"Don't worry about what people think, and don't worry about Henry, if he wishes to acknowledge this child or not, it would still be loved by you…and by me" Catherine looked at him shocked

"You would love this child as your own?" She asked

"Catherine, I love you. I have always loved you" He said Catherine smiled

"It never seemed like you did before" Charles laughed

"It would have cost me my head if I made it obvious that I was in love with the queen" Catherine smiled

"I'm glad you didn't, it would have been sad to lose such a pretty head" Charles laughed and Catherine joined him

"I want to marry you Catherine, if you'll have me" Catherine looked at him, not sure what to say, it had only been a few weeks since she divorced Henry and as much as it annoyed her, she still loved him, but now she was developing new feelings for Charles, but was she ready to marry?

"Would you give us time to continue to get to know one another, I just don't think I am ready to go into another marriage" She said lowering her eyes.

Charles surprised her by kissing her lips. At first it was a bit weird to have another man kiss her like that, but she soon accepted it and began to kiss him back. She would not lie, it felt good to be kissed so skillfully and passionately, much unlike Henry's possessive kisses.

"I would wait till whenever you are ready" He said once they had pulled apart, his forehead resting on hers. Catherine nodded and kissed him again

K

K

February 15

Catherine arrived at Whitehall palace for the celebration of her Daughters first birthday. Charles had left the more at the end of the week, but he still sent her letters. She was surprised by how much she missed his company and she noticed how cold she felt sometimes because his arms were not around her. Obviously, no one could know they were courting, so when she saw him at court, they had to act diplomatically, no matter how sad it made her.

When Catherine got off her carriage, she was surprised to see Henry awaiting her. She curtsied feeling self conscious; she didn't want him to notice anything different about her, which was silly because she was not showing any signs of being pregnant.

"Your Majesty" She said

"Catherine, how was your journey" He asked

"It was well, I am glad to see that your majesty is well also" She said and Henry smiled

"Our daughter awaits you" He said and Catherine nodded and walked past him.

Henry defiantly noticed something different about her, there was just a certain glow she had now and she seemed happy. Her skin was pale and her beautiful blues were bright, unlike the dull tone they seemed to have the last few months. Henry hadn't seen Catherine look like this since before they were married.

Catherine walked into the nursery and immediately Mary ran into her arms, ignoring her governess's disapproving remarks.

"Mama" She said as Catherine hugged her close

"Mi hija" Catherine kissed her cheek "I have missed you so much" She said

"She as missed you greatly too" Catherine turned around to see Henry walk in and she dipped into a curtsy

"I have decided to send her to Ludlow a week after her birthday; she would be given her own household. As of now she is my only heir and she must start living like it" Catherine looked at her little girl. She knew this time would come soon, it was just a wonder how time went by so fast

"I understand your majesty" She said

"Well, I would see you two at the banquet tomorrow. Welcome back to court Catherine" Henry said smiling at her before walking away.

L

L

Catherine was ready for bed. With the help of lady Darrel she had changed into her chemise and now she kneeled in front of the cross praying. She prayed for Charles, Henry, Mary, she also prayed for the child she was carrying. Hoping she would have a healthy baby, for sex did not matter. As she finished her prayers she heard her door open.

"Henry?" She asked confused as to why he was in her bed chambers, but then she remembered her new status and she quickly curtsied

"Majesty" She said

"There's no need for that when we are alone Catherine" He said and Catherine swallowed hard. What was he doing here?

"Is there anything you need?" She asked. Henry nodded as he walked closer to her. Catherine was frozen in place. Henry took her hand and kissed it.

"I want you" He said

"Henry, you are married to Anne" Catherine said. She really did not understand him. First he'd say he hated her, next thing she knew he was trying to bed her.

"And she is with child" He said as he began to kiss her neck. Catherine refused to fall for this, it was hard for her to ignore the want of her body, but she had to

"I refuse to be your mistress, especially after we have just had a divorce" She said

"I'm not asking you to be my mistress Catalina" He said using her old name "It's just one night" He whispered into her ear. Then he kissed her firmly on the lips, His hands trailing every part of her body. Catherine could feel him push her toward her bed and she tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. Henry then lifter her up and lay her down on the bed

"Henry please you can't do this" she begged as he took off his night shirt

"Why?" He asked "I can do whatever I want"

"But not this time, please" She begged. Henry ignored her and went back to kissing her neck

"Henry, I'm with child" She blurted out and she felt him freeze in place

"What?" He asked in disbelief quickly getting off her

"I'm with-"

"I HEARD YOU!" he yelled cutting her off

Catherine did not want to tell him, but she had too, now she as scared of what he was going to do

"When were you planning on telling me? or where you never going to" He continued to yell only making her nervous

"When...I was sure, when the child quickened" She said looking down at the ground

Henry looked at her for a second; he put his robe back on and left her chambers, clearly annoyed.

P

P

Mary's banquet was going well; the little princess seemed to be having a lot of fun watching all the dances as she sat beside her father and step mother. Catherine noticed Henry looking at her very often and she wished she would disappear. He had not said anything to her since yesterday and she was nervous because she did not know what he was thinking.

Later Henry was able to pull Charles into a corner. Charles knew what the king wanted to talk to him about. Catherine had told him earlier about what had happened last night and she had no other choice but to tell Henry.

"Yes your Majesty"

"Catherine is with child" Henry said. Charles nodded and Henry could see that he was not surprised

"I know" He said

"And how is that?" Henry asked a bit curious and angry at the same time

"I went to visit her at the more, I wanted to make sure she was well and I also wanted to bring her news of the princess Mary. We were talking when she fainted; the physician was the one who confirmed her condition" Henry did not fully believe him, but said noting none the less

"Do you plan to acknowledge the child?" Charles asked curiously

"Of course not, Anne is carrying my son" Henry snapped "Mary is the only child born of another woman, that I would leave in my line of succession, this child is a bastard and I do not plan on wasting my time with it."

Henry said and Charles felt his anger boil

"But it was conceived during marriage Henry" He said

"It is Catherine, what good does she do with children other than, deliver them dead or female" He snapped

Charles was very angry that Henry would say such things, but he did nothing, if he wanted Henry to accept his request he had to take it.

"What do you plan to do" he asked instead

"I have to marry Catherine off, it won't look right for the dowager princess to have a child out of wedlock" Henry said thinking hard "The problem is that no one wants to marry Catherine" He snapped

"I do" Charles said and Henry looked at him with wide eyes "I respect her and I've grown to love her, I would give the child my name and I would care for it, you do not need to do anything for it" Charles said not sure what Henry would say

"You love Catherine" His voice was bitter. Charles nodded. Then he saw the anger flash in his eyes. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall

"How am I sure that you two were not sleeping around when I was still married to her, the child might not even be my own" He said

"Henry, you and I both know that even if I was capable of such a thing as betray you, Catherine would never do what you are accusing her of" Henry knew he was not lying, he let him go and he walked away frustrated before coming back

"Why would you want to marry her, she won't give you heirs to your dukedom" Henry said.

"The matter about my heirs is no problem, I love her and that is all that matters" Charles said. Henry looked at him for a few minutes

"Fine, it's your life. Marry her, I give you my blessing" Henry said gruffly before walking away back to the banquet. Charles could not help it but smile.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you all like this story._

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

Catherine noticed the way Henry had snuck into a corner with Charles, she knew what they were talking about and that worried her because whatever was decided would make a big difference in her life and that of her unborn child.

"Mama" Mary called bringing Catherine back from her thoughts. Catherine looked down at her little girl and saw her pointing to the dancers; she was obviously enjoying the dance. Catherine smiled and kissed her head.

"Lady Catherine, I'm sure you have heard about my current condition of being with child" Anne spoke up for the first time. Catherine really wanted to slap her, How dare she call her Lady Catherine. Sometimes Catherine wished she had fought harder to keep her thrown, but what good would that have done.

"I have your majesty, congratulations" Catherine said trying to hide the spite in her voice

"Thank you, my husband says he would be sending the Princess to Ludlow. I'm sure you would miss her" Anne said and Catherine nodded and turned her head. She saw Henry walk back into the hall in a really sour mood and she was scared something had gone wrong. Anne noticed the king's countenance also

"That Brandon is such a tool. I really don't see why the King keeps him at court. I guess I shall talk to him about that" Anne said and Catherine looked at her sharply

"Charles Brandon is the king's longest and close friend. He is loyal to Henry and loves him, I'm sure whatever you say to him would not make him change his mind about his friend" Anne smiled slyly

"Am I not the one that made Thomas More fall out of favor with the king" She said and Catherine just looked at her coldly " And you will refer to me as Your majesty, never forget that" Anne leaned back in her seat and Catherine turned away. Henry took his seat and Catherine could feel his eyes burning holes in her skin. She gulped a little and tried her best to look ahead and not at him.

Not long after Charles came out and he looked the complete opposite of Henry. He seemed to be in a joyous mood and Catherine could not help the smile that escaped her lips as he walked towards her.

"Would my lady do me the honor of a dance" He asked bowing to her. Catherine smiled and looked at Henry, who just rolled his eyes.

She took Charles's hand he led her to the dance floor. It had been a while since she had danced at court, but the steps came back to her so easily

"May I ask what you and the king were talking about?" Catherine asked while they danced

"We spoke of your matter" He said not wanting to say anything out loud so people would hear.

"I will come to your chambers later so we can talk, but for now let us dance" Charles said smiling and Catherine smiled too

"From your countenance I should assume all is well" Catherine said

"Well Katie it depends on how you see it, but to me all is well" Charles said smiling as he bowed to signify the end of the dance.

K

"It seems like the duke of Suffolk and Catherine have grown close" Anne told Henry

"I have asked Charles to marry Catherine" Henry said. He wanted Anne to think he had arranged all this; he really did not want her to find out about Catherine's pregnancy, for he did not want to stress her.

"Is your majesty sure that was a good idea" Anne asked a bit shocked

"I think it is a great idea Anne" He smiled slightly at her and Anne could tell he did not want o talk about it anymore

K

K

Catherine sat in her chambers waiting for Charles; it was not long before she saw the door open and he walked in. Catherine got up and met him half way with a hug.

"I've missed this" Charles said kissing her head

"Me too" Catherine looked up at him "So what happened?" She could not hold her anxiety

Charles led her back to the chairs and he sat beside her holding her hand

"Henry has decided not to acknowledge the child" Charles began and Catherine's face fell "But, he has given me permission to marry you and give the child my name. I know you wanted to wait before we married, and I'll wait till whenever you are ready, I just hope you agree to this child bearing my name"

Catherine smiled at the man in front of her. He was so good to her and she did not know what she did to deserve such goodness. Yes, it hurt her that Henry would not acknowledge his own child even if it was conceived during marriage. She pushed all those thoughts away and simply placed her lips on Charles'

It was the most passionate kiss she had ever given in her life, she just had to show him how much she loved and appreciated him.

"I believe that means yes" Charles smiled at her and she nodded

"Yes, I want this child to bear your name and I as well" She said and his eyes widened in disbelief

"I want to marry you as soon as possible, so no one doubts that this child is a true Brandon"

Charles laughed and kissed her again

"We shall Katie, I promise you"

B

B

February 18

Henry had no knowledge that Charles had asked Catherine to marry him before, so when he heard that Catherine had agreed to marry Charles so quickly, it upset him

He sat in Anne's chambers with her as she entertained him with music and dancing. He knew this was all he wanted, but why was he not happy? Why was Catherine always on his mind? Henry tried to shake of his mood and pay all his attention to his beautiful wife. Anne had noticed Henry's distance and it had started since Catherine came to court, she thought she had nothing to worry about concerning the old queen, but Henry was starting to make her doubt that.

"How is my heir" Henry asked her. Anne smiled

"He is well" She answered and Henry smiled at her before kissing her hand.

That was all that mattered, that Anne was carrying his heir and Catherine was not. He had no reason to be concerned with her, for he did not care about her. Henry knew he had to stop this madness, Catherine was out of his life, she would soon marry Charles and he would take care of all her problems. Henry signed and looked at Anne

"Dance with me"

K

K

February 23

"Repeat after me" Wolsey said. Today Catherine and Charles were getting married. They wanted to do it quickly and today was a good day because Mary was leaving for Ludlow on the next day and Catherine wanted her daughter at her wedding. It was not a huge wedding, but it was beautiful. Henry and Anne were in attendance, a few members of the court and Thomas More, on Catherine's request.

"I, Charles, take you, Catherine, to be my wife"

"I Charles take you Catherine, to be my wife" Charles repeated smiling at Catherine

" I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

"Now Catherine"

""I, Catherine, take you, Charles, to be my husband"

"I, Catherine, take you, Charles, to be my husband"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife" Catherine and Charles smiled happily at each other before going down on their knees

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti" the prayer began

After the prayers they both got up and Charles kissed Catherine. It was a bit awkward for Catherine because Henry was looking at them, but she didn't think of it too much, she kissed Charles back.

"I present to you all Catherine Brandon, The Duchess of Suffolk"

k

**I know I didn't write the wedding scene to well. Please forgive me. I hope you liked the chapter any ways.**

**AU: As of right now, England is still Catholic, since Henry did not had to go to extremes to get rid of Catherine, but that whole thing comes soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me.**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

Catherine was having so much fun at her wedding celebrations. Henry had been nice enough to throw her and Charles a very grand banquet in the great hall and for this Catherine was truly grateful. She showed her appreciation to the king earlier and he said he felt it right to do it for two of his most trusted subjects. Henry didn't look jealous or angry today, if he was he was hiding it very well.

Catherine was happy, she danced so much with Charles and she noted that she had never danced this much before, even when she had first married Henry she only danced once or twice and she spent the rest of the time watching the other courtiers dance and celebrate her day, but today it was different, she was laughing and dancing and she knew that for the first time in a long time she was truly happy.

"Alright love, we must go sit down now, you must not stress yourself, for the child's health" Charles whispered to her and she smiled at him as he led her back to their seats beside the king and Queen.

Henry noticed immediately how happy Catherine was; she had a certain glow now that made her look younger than her 29 years. Of course he was jealous, but he would not admit that to himself, he had come to understand that Catherine was his past now and Anne and their future son were the future, the future he longed for, for so many years now, the only thing that worried him was the thought that Charles would hurt Catherine the same way he knew he had hurt her. Henry hoped to God for Charles's sake he better not break her heart like he had done. Yes he loved Anne, but for two years only, he had loved Catherine for 8. He wondered if she still loved him a little bit after the many time she had claimed to love him, she wasn't showing it after only two months after their divorce.

The king and the queen were the first to retire to their chambers, not long after Catherine and Charles went into Charles chambers, now, their chambers. Charles knew of course that he could not consummate his marriage tonight or the next few months because of the child Catherine was carrying; but he did not know how hard it would be to control himself when she appeared into their bed chamber in noting but her chemise.

"My love you look beautiful" He said and Catherine laughed a bit shy. She was a bit glad that she did not have to consummate her marriage tonight. She had been worried about what Charles would think of her figure. She knew she was not he lean sixteen year old that had first come to England all those years ago. After two still births and one miscarriage and the birth of her one healthy child, not to think of her current condition, Catherine felt like she was too big. What she did not know was that Charles thought he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm only going to bed, there's no need to compliment me, Husband" She said as she got into bed beside him

"I like the sound of that, say it again" Charles said kissing her cheek and Catherine giggled "Husband" She said again and Charles kissed her fully on the lips, his hand trailing her side. Catherine moaned a little, the feeling didn't last long though as Charles pulled his lips away

"And yes I do need to compliment you wife, because you deserve such compliments" He said kissing her cheek

"Why?" Catherine asked as Charles settled on his side of the bed, pulling her into his arms

"Because they are true" He said kissing the top of her head and Catherine looked up to kiss his lips quickly before resting her head on his bare chest. They were quiet for a moment, Catherine listening to the rhythm of her husband's heart beat, while Charles loved having her in his arms, the rosy smell on her made him breathe easy.

"I'm sorry" Catherine said quietly

"What for" Charles asked concerned looking at her

"For being pregnant on our wedding night and the first seven months of our marriage" She said and Charles smiled slightly and kissed her

"I can wait, love, there's no need to be sorry" He said kissing her and Catherine smiled and settled back comfortably in his arms. She really thought herself lucky to have him as her husband, she didn't even thing of his history with other women.

K

K

2 months later….

April 3

Henry, Charles, William and Antony had gone on one their hunting trials. They had not been able to enjoy each other's company in the last two months. Henry busy with peace treaties here and there and his recent interest in some of the books Anne had given him about total power. Charles had just come back from Suffolk Manor after he and Catherine had moved there two months ago, he had stayed there for a while, to make sure she got settled in well and she had done so beautifully. His daughter was so fond of Catherine and she even called her 'Mama', Catherine loved little Frances so much and that pleased Charles. Mary had visited them twice and the two little girls loved each other's company and they also loved the idea that they were now sisters.

Catherine's pregnancy was thriving, she was not weak, so she still did a good amount of moving around, including playing games with the girls; she was always careful, but it felt good to be free in the country and not have all eyes on her.

Charles was back now and even though he missed his home and his wife and child, he also missed the exciting life at court.

"The queen is looking well Henry, Good job" William said and all the other three men laughed

"They say it is a healthy son as Anne and I have expected" Henry said proudly as they road along the Forrest

"How about you Charles, do you think you got the Duchess with child on your wedding night" Antony asked and Charles smiled at his friend and he looked at Henry curiously wondering what he was thinking. Henry looked interested in hearing Charles response

"I believe I did actually, she has begun to show some signs" Charles said and both Anthony and William gave their congratulations, even Henry gave a fake congrats, as he and Charles were the only one to know the truth

"Well, hope she carries your child full term and it turns out to be your heir" Henry said and Charles smiled bitterly at him

"Boy or girl, I would love that child with all my heart" He said looking him in the eye. To the other men it sounded like a regular father professing his love for his children, but Henry heard something else.

"I wish your wife a safe delivery then" Henry said with clenched teeth before riding off ahead of the others

"Is it me or is Henry jealous that you married Catherine and got her pregnant so quick" Antony asked quietly as he rode beside Charles

"I would not speak for the king" Charles said riding ahead also. He did not want to say anything that he thought may get him in trouble in the future. Yes, Anthony was his friend, but then again, When Charles had first become duke, he was jealous, God knows what he'd do if the opportunity came to bring Charles down, if it meant Antony would rise.

P

P

Queen Anne was in her chambers listening to one of Thomas Wyatt's poems. Her court was more alive than that of Catherine's, she had music and dancing and a lot of merry games going on, there was flirting all the other things that made a courtier happy. So when she saw her Father walk in with a grave face, she was immediately worried.

"Your Majesty" He bowed to her

"Father, is everything well" She asked and Thomas shook his head

"May we talk in private" He asked and she nodded and followed him into her inner chambers

"What have you been doing" His tone changed immediately. Thomas usually yelled at Anne in private as if she was still a mere child instead of the Queen of England. Anne hated it of course, but no matter how many times she corrected him, she'll always be his little Anne, the reason why he had risen so high

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and a bit angry

"Where were you when the king got Catherine pregnant?" His voice was low, but those words were like a splash of ice water on Anne's face

"Catherine's pregnant." She said more to herself than him. That explained why Henry had acted so wired all that time she was around

"How did you find out?" She asked him

"One of your uncles spies amongst the kings horse men" He said and Anne sat on the nearest chair feeling a little bit light headed

"Apparently it was during marriage, she is as far along as you are" He said his voice was bitter

"Does the King wish to acknowledge it?" Anne asked a nervously, but she tried to keep her voice as normal as possible

"That's the only good news. He does not wish to, the child is to be named a Brandon, hence the quick marriage between the two" He said and Anne sighed in relief, but Thomas snapped

"Don't you relax" He yelled "What happens if she births a son and you a girl, did you think of that! She'll be favored by the king" He said

"I will NOT have a girl, it has been confirmed that I carry the kings son, besides Catherine is not known for birthing sons, I'm sure Henry thought about that when he made his decision" She said her confidence coming back

"I hope to God for your sake and that of our family that you are right" Thomas said leaving her chambers after bowing slightly

Anne hoped to God she was right too

**Reviews are love.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-26 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

April 15

Catherine loved Frances like she was her natural daughter; the young girl was very much like her father, she was smart, caring and funny. She also looked a lot like him; her eyes were the same light blue, her hair a thick light brown, the most striking semblance was her smile, it was her fathers and when Catherine saw it, it warmed her heart. Maybe this was why she took to the child quickly, aside from the fact that she as a sweet girl, Catherine had a female version of Charles to keep her company when he was away.

"Mama" Frances said as she sat down on Catherine's lap watching her make a shirt for Charles

"Yes my sweet" Catherine smiled at her

"When is papa coming home, I miss him" She said

Catherine smiled. She missed Charles too, but he had to be at court

"Soon my love, you know your father is a very busy man, he has a lot to do for the king" Catherine said

"Why does the king want papa with him all the time" She asked a little frustrated

"Your papa is the king's best friend. The king need his most loyal and trusted subject with him at all times" Frances was thoughtful for a few moments

"Do you have a best friend mama?" She asked curious and Catherine smiled at her, stopping her stitching for a second

"I have a few close friends, but I must say my childhood friend Lady Maria de Salinas is my best friend" Frances smiled

"Princess Mary is my best friend" Frances said and Catherine smiled and kissed the top of her head and just as she was about to get back to work, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Immediately she called for France's governess, lady Kimble, and when she saw something was wrong, Lady Darrell was immediately at Catherine's side. A servant had been ordered to go fetch the physician, as Catherine's ladies slowly helped her to her bed.

Catherine felt another pain, this time in her lower abdomen. She was beyond frightened; though there was no sign of blood, Catherine still prayed for the safety of her unborn child

Soon Dr. Lyon arrived and he looked over Catherine, she had not bled out, so he told her there was nothing to worry about. He gave her a tonic to help reduce the pain, assuring her it was safe for the baby.

"Your grace, I recommend you stay in bed for at least two weeks. I'm afraid some of the work you have been doing have been stressful on your body, if you don't take it easy it is possible you might lose the child"

Catherine thanked him and gave him a few coins. She had to stay in bed for two weeks and that meant she could not go meet Charles at Whitehall hall tomorrow in order to attend the small banquet Charles's friends had put together for his birthday. Catherine closed her eyes and put her hand on her small swollen belly. She did not want to lose this child, not after all the other ones she had lost

'For I know it was your will to take my other children, but please God not this one"

K

K

April 16

Charles had just finished from his Privy Council meeting and now he was heading back to his chambers in order to get everything ready for Catherine's arrival. As soon as he got to his rooms he saw one of his servants from Suffolk waiting impatiently by the door, he figured Catherine was here already.

"Your grace" The boy greeted

"Is my wife here?" He asked

"No my lord, she has asked me to give you this" the boy handed him a letter with Catherine's' seal

Charles took it from him his eyebrows furrowed. Why would Catherine send him a letter? What was wrong?

_Dearest Husband,_

_I know it is a day early, but I wish you with all my heart a happy birthday. As you can see I am not able to be in attendace that is because I had a scare yesterday and the doctor has asked me to stay in bed for two weeks. He said I had overworked myself and put the Childs life in danger. I do not want you to worry, all is well and the baby and I are fine. Our daughter, Frances wishes you a happy birthday too_

_Enjoy your day Husband, all my love_

_Catherine, Duchess of Suffolk_

Charles looked up from the letter

"Is she well?" He asked the boy

"Yes your grace" He answered

"Get my horse ready, I'll ride back with you" He said and the boy bowed before leaving

Catherine was joking if she thought he was going to stay here for a party when he knew his wife was bedridden

"Your Majesty" Charles said entering the kings throne room

"Charles what is the matter?" Henry asked noticing his worried face

"I have come to ask permission to return home, my wife is not well and I wish to go see her"

Henry was concerned.

"What happened to Catherine?" He asked

"She experienced some difficulty with the pregnancy, the doctor has ordered her to stay in bed" Charles replied

Henry frowned slightly, yes he did not care to acknowledge the child she was carrying, but that did not mean he wanted the child hurt

"How is she faring now?"

"They say she is fine, but I wish to be by her side"

Henry could tell Charles really cared for Catherine, he knew that if their places were switched, he won't care to go be with her

"You may go be with her" Henry said and Charles was very grateful. He bowed to Henry and left Whitehall for Suffolk

P

P

Catherine and Frances sat in bed together. They were saying their prayers as it was night time and Frances had to go to bed and since Catherine could not put her to bed herself, Frances was in her parents room for the night.

"Be with papa, bless him and keep him well" Frances prayed

"Amen" They both heard a male voice say and they looked to up to see Charles standing in the doorway. Frances wasted no time, she ran to him and Charles picked her up anf hugged her tightly

"How are you my sweet" He asked

"I am well papa, I missed you so much" She said, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Charles kissed her head

"I missed you too love" He said as he walked over to a smiling Catherine. He kissed her firmly on the lips placing Frances on the bed

"Are you well?" His voice full of concern

"I am well, Charles, I told you not to come back because of me" She said even though she was more than happy he had come

"I'll never stay away when I know I wife has been ill" Catherine smiled

"You are a good man Charles Brandon, but what about your birthday celebrations, we have not planned anything here for you" She said

"Spending my birthday with my precious wife and daughter is enough for me" He said putting Frances on his lap again

"I am glad you are home, so I'll stop complaining" she said and Charles laughed

"I love you" He said kissing her

"And me?" Frances asked looking up at him

"And you my sweet"

K

K

"Henry says she is bedridden for two weeks. I think we have nothing to worry about. Catherine is proving herself to be a failure at child bearing again" Anne told her family. She was in the middle of one of her weekly family meetings that consisted of her siblings, her parents and her uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. Today they were discussing their problem which was Catherine Brandon and her unborn child. Anne remembered when she first confronted Henry about it. It had angered him to know that somebody had told Anne. He assured his wife that he had no intention of acknowledging the child and that was why he had married Catherine off to Brandon and Brandon being his close friend would make sure everything stayed as planned. Well Anne believed Henry, but she did not trust Charles Brandon, so she needed a backup plan.

"We must pay someone in the Duke's household to be our spy. We need to keep a close eye on Catherine and when the time comes and we can see they do pose a threat we can easily get rid of her" Norfolk said and. Anne's sister Mary gasped and everyone looked at her sharply.

"I am sorry, you mean you want to kill the duchess" she whispered the last part

"Yes Mary, we might have to rid of her child if possible" he said coldly

"But uncle we would have the blood of the duchess on our hands" Mary could feel Anne's cold eyes on her, but she kept talking. Yes she loved Anne, she was her sister, But Mary had always loved Queen Catherine. When she was the queen's mistress, she was ashamed to be near her, and as a sign of respect she named her daughter Catherine

"It would be on the hands of those who do the deed Mary, Now stop talking!" Thomas Boleyn yelled at her

"And the duke?" George spoke up "Charles Brandon would be quick to want revenge, we all know what he thinks about us and we might be his first targets"

"Leave Brandon to me" Norfolk said turning his head to the most important Boleyn in the room

"Your Majesty, what say you on the matter" He asked

"Do as you see fit uncle, as for my sister, go to Hever and stay there, and do not return unless summoned"

Mary nodded in understanding; she should have expected that some type of punishment for trying to stand up for Catherine.

She really loved Anne, but Anne was a bicth

C

C

April 17

"Catherine these are wonderful, thank you" Charles said admiring the new sword, bow and arrows he received for his birthday

"Don't forget to thank our little one in here" Catherine joked and Charles smiled placing a hand on her swollen belly

"Thank you my lovely one" He said kissing her belly and then kissing her lips

"Papa, open mine" Frances said reminding her parent that she was still in the room

Charles unwrapped the cloth and neatly folded indie was a new shirt

"I made it with a lot of help from mama" She said. Charles kissed her head "Thank you Frances, this is lovely it's my new favorite shirt" Frances smiled proudly

"I'm glad you like it, look, we also put your initials on it, C.B" She pointed to the small lettering on the right side of the shirt and Charles smiled.

"Thank you my girls" He said kissing both their cheeks and immediately Catherine let out a small gasp

"What is it Catherine" Charles looked worried, but his face softened when he saw Catherine smile

"The baby kicked" she said "Feel it" She took Charles hand and placed it on her belly, Frances doing the same thing too

Charles felt the subtle movement too and he couldn't be happier

"I feel it" He said kissing Catherine slightly. Frances smiled

"I can't wait till Charlie gets here" She announced. Both parents looked at her a bit surprised

"Who's Charlie?" Charles asked her

"Charlie. He's the baby" She said pointing to her mother's belly

K

K

Thomas Wolsey was arrested last night and unfortunately the old man died in the Carriage on his way to the tower. Henry was a bit sad to hear the news, as Thomas was once a friend of his. Even though he was sad at the old man's death, he was glad to appoint a new Archbishop, one that had helped him realize how much he had been missing all these years. Thomas Cranmer was a brilliant man and Henry admired that. He had pointed it out to Henry that Kings Not pops were the ones to be leaders of the church. Henry saw sense in this and that was why he was going to change everything, he was going to release England from the grasp of Rome and he was going to become the head of the Church of England.

**AU: I got all the information on Mary from the book the other Boleyn girl. I know the thing about Cranmer is not accurate, but since the divorce wasn't a reason, I had to find another and this was one of the reasons Henry changed.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming**


	9. Chapter 9

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 30 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 2 years_

June 28

King Henry's birthday was very grand. There was jousting, hunting and many other outdoor activities. Now all were gathered in the great hall for lots of eating, dancing and merriment. Queen Anne sat on her throne heavy with child. Henry had asked her to rest, but she insisted on being with him.

As Anne sat there watching the crowd. Henry was mingling with his closest friends, Charles, Antony, and William. Catherine was not able to make the journey as she was now seven months pregnant. The four men sat together drinking wine and laughing. Antony a bit wasted compared to the others

"See Charles, it makes not sense to try and wait for your wife. You're a man, do what men do" He said. They were talking about Charles decision to stay faithful to his wife while she was pregnant. It was more than that though. Charles just didn't want to be with another woman when he and his wife had not even consummated their marriage, he just thought it wrong. It's not like he was never tempted, he just had to discipline his self.

"I just don't want to hurt her like I did Margaret" Charles said. Henry laughed

"You are not hurting anyone Charles" Henry said "I love Anne, but that doesn't stop me from having mistresses while she's pregnant" Charles looked at him

"With all due respect your majesty, no one can question the kings decision to have a mistress" He said

"What about us" William said "It's part of being a man"

"And we are going to make you a man again Charles" Antony said and they all laughed. Charles smiled a little. He knew his friends were just drunk.

"Look at that girl" William pointed out. Charles looked up to see a beautiful Blonde haired girl dancing.

"She's a beauty isn't she" William said when Charles did not say anything. She was beautiful. She was a good height, had a slender body and pretty face

"Who is she?" Henry asked taking a liking to the girl as well

"Jane Hudson, she's new amongst the Queens ladies" William said

Henry smiled and got up from the table. He walked over to Lady Jane and Anthony, William and Charles watched him as he took over dancing with her.

"Henry is good" William said

"It's just the fact that he's king that helps him" Antony said "Charles here was once the master seducer" They all laughed including Charles as they talked about the old times as bachelors.

K

"Do you know the Duke of Suffolk" Henry asked Jane Hudson. She smiled and nodded. Of course she knew of Charles Brandon, he was the king's friend and undoubtedly the most handsome man at court.

"I know of him your Majesty" She said smiling slyly

"Good. I want you to visit his chambers, he'll be surprised, but make him very pleaded" Henry said smirking evilly. As much as he loved Charles as a friend, he hated the fact that he was too perfect for Catherine. Henry wanted to break him a little and he knew his weakness.

"Yes your majesty" she said as she curtsied and he bowed to signify the end of the dance. Henry walked away from her not giving her a second look, much to Anne's relief. Jane Hudson looked towards Charles and caught him staring at her. She smiled at him and nodded and Charles turned his head away quickly. He really had to be focused. He told himself

K

K

Soon after, everyone had retired to their chambers. Charles said a quick prayer before heading to his bed when he heard his door open

"Mistress Hudson, your grace" His servant announced. Charles frowned a little when Jane walked in. She had a robe on and her hair was let down. He had not sent for her. He thought

"Your grace" she curtsied

"Mistress Hudson" He said. Jane looked up at him and smiled. She proceeded to taking off her robe and Charles quickly stopped her

"No, I never called for you, I don't understand why you are here" He said. His hand holding on to the robes she was about to open up

"His majesty asked me to come" She told him, her eyes never leaving his. She was bold and Charles could tell that by the way she looked and talked to him

"I'm afraid I would not be needing you" Charles said upset at the fact that Henry had sent her to him knowing well his reasons for not taking in a mistress, He loved Catherine too much to do that. Charles called his servant to escort her back to her rooms.

"Sleep well your grace, perhaps another time" She said smiling at him

"Perhaps" Charles said emotionlessly as she walked away. Once she was gone. He quickly said a prayer to God, asking him to give him strength to continue to resist women that were not his wife. Charles got into bed and blew out his candles, soon falling asleep with thoughts of Catherine and Frances.

K

K

Charles and Henry went hunting together; it was just the two of them since Henry wanted to talk to Charles. The two rode far ahead in front of Henry's men, giving them some space

"How was Mistress Hudson" Henry asked with a smirk on his face

"I do not know your majesty" Charles said. He was still mad at Henry for what he did

"Forgive me Majesty, but Why did you send her to my chambers, you know I plan on waiting for Catherine"

"Henry laughed "You are so full of it Charles" He said

"I know you wanted that Hudson girl so much, I really do not know why you held back, it's not like Catherine would find out, unless of course she has spies looking out for you" Charles rolled his eyes at his accusations.

"I would truly wish you respect my wishes Henry, I am asking as a friend" He said

Henry nodded "When is it that you leave for Suffolk?" He asked

"In four days time. why?"

"Make sure to see me before you leave" Henry said

K

K

July 3

Charles was all packed to return to Suffolk. As requested he went to see Henry before he left.

"Your Majesty" He bowed when he entered His Office

"Hello Charles"

"I am ready to return to Suffolk" Charles said and Henry smiled giving a signal to the guard at the door. Soon Jane Hudson came in

"I have appointed Mistress Hudson as one of Catherine's ladies, I figured at this time, and she might need as much help as possible" Henry said smiling slyly and Charles felt like he was going to kill him. Of course he'll never do that in a million years, but the image of him running toward Henry and giving him a punch in the face was looking very good

"As you wish your majesty" Charles grinned his teeth and forced a smile. Henry knew he hated him right now, Charles was his long time friend, he could read him easily, but angry or not, he could do nothing about it. That was one of the best luxuries of being King.

H

H

Catherine disliked Mistress Hudson so much. she hated the way the young girl looked at her husband and what annoyed her even more was the way Charles always seemed to want to avoid her and when he couldn't he'd stare. She thought she was past those days of worrying about her Husband bedding other women, but it seemed Men were all the same. When she confided in her now close friend Lady Darrell, she found out a lot more about her husband's past that she never knew

"At least the duke has stopped, do not worry my Mistress, it is obvious he is trying to change his ways, if he has bedded any of the women here, I'll know and no such thing has happened to my knowledge" Catherine smiled to here that, but this girl he had brought home with him gave her something to worry about. She reminded her so much of Anne Boleyn, her cunning smile and bold remarks. Catherine tried hard not to think about it, but it was difficult.

"May I brush your hair Madam" Mistress Hudson was the only one in her chambers as she got ready for bed and as much as Catherine did not like her, she still tried to be civil

"Yes, thank you" she said handing her the brush

When she was done, Catherine slowly got up from her stool, one hand on her back and the other on her eight month round belly

"Is my husband still in his study" She asked

"Yes, your grace, the Duke is still in there" Jane replied

"Let him know I have retired for the night" She said and Jane curtsied and left. Immediately she was gone Catherine regretted sending her on that errand

L

L

Jane was new to court, her family was just newly elevated and she and her brother soon found themselves serving the king and queen. Jane learned fast, she understood what it took to make it in court, to receive favors; although she would rather be the king's mistress, she really liked the Duke. And being with a duke was not half as bad, especially when you were involved with the Duke of Suffolk, the king's closest friend. Jane saw this as her opportunity; she walked toward his study, undoing the top of her corset so her bosoms were easily seen. She knocked quietly then opened the door. Charles did not seem to hear her as he kept writing away

"Your grace" She said and Charles looked up at her, his heart skipped at the sight of her, well not his heart exactly.

"Yes" He said

"Her grace wanted to let you know she was ready to retire" She said walking fully in the room.

"Okay" He said simply ready to go back to his work when he realized she was still standing there

"Is there anything else?" he asked her and he felt his heart race as she walked around his desk. This girl was a feisty one. He thought. He used to like that, way before Catherine, now he was just nervous.

"Yes, your grace, I wanted to give you something" She said seductively. Charles didn't say a word, she had basically hypnotized him. Jane leaned in to kiss him and she did, Charles snapped out of his trance immediately and stood up

"Leave" He said quietly. Jane stood, but did not answer him; instead she walked closer to him

"I said leave woman" He yelled this time getting angry and a startled Jane quickly left the room. Charles sat back on his chair and sighed, he should never have let it come this far he thought, hitting his head on his desk in regret.

K

He had managed to get his work done in the next twenty minutes before heading to his bed chambers. He opened the door slowly so he did not disturbed Catherine, as he entered he noticed the candles on her side were already turned off. He took off his cloths wearing nothing but his breeches before he climbed into bed with her

"Did she please you" Catherine's voice startled him

"What are you talking about?" He asked sitting back up. Catherine stayed lying down on her side; she refused to look at him. Jane Hudson had taken a while before she returned and that made her sad

"I don't know Charles, you tell me, how many of them do you sleep with at court or here while we are under the same roof" She said. He could tell she was crying by the sound of her voice. He wanted to hang himself at this moment

"Catherine I swear to you I have not slept with any woman since I began courting you" He said

"what about mistress Hudson, why are you so sneaky with her?" She asked trying to explain her suspicions

"The kind told her to come lie with me while I was at court, then he made her come here to serve you, I just felt uncomfortable around her, I swear I never bedded her, the worst I have done was let her kiss me, but I promise you Catherine I had not intension on hurting you"

"She kissed you" Catherine sat up with some difficulty

"Yes, earlier when you sent her to me and it was my fault, I should never have let her come near me, and I am so sorry Katie, I swear I do not want to hurt you"

"I can't believe you let her kiss you" Catherine said. She was obviously mad at him.

"Please my love, forgive me, you must believe I did not mean to do this, I hate to see you like this" Catherine looked at her husband. The only light in the room was the candle on his side of the bed, she could see his face, but barley, but it was obvious why the glisten in his eye that he too was distress and very upset

"I forgive you" She said. Happy for the fact that he was honest with her

"I will never hurt you again Catherine, I promise" Charles said holding her close, Catherine felt relieved as she rested her head on his chest

"I love you so much" He whispered kissing her hair

"And I love you too" Catherine said. Charles smiled and kissed her firmly, hoping the very passionate kiss would let her believe He loved her and no one else

When they pulled apart for air Catherine looked up at Charles

"I need one favor from you, Husband" She said

"Anything" Charles said

"I want that whore out of our house"

Charles chuckled and kissed his wife again

"As you wish" He said

**AU: I hope you all don't hat Charles because of this, he was a bit attracted to Jane at first, but he soon realized he just could not hurt Catherine. I did this chapter to show Charles is still the same guy he has tried to change for the better, but as we all now, it takes a lot of strength to make such big changes in our lives. **

**About Jane Hudson, I wanted to let you know that she is Fiction, based on the blonde Charles cheated on his wife with in season two. Also if there was any Hudson family in Henry's court, I have no idea, I just used the name, so if there was actually one, this is not based on them.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AU: Hey every one thanks so much for your reviews. I also wanted to make it clear that I am not basing any of the characters after the book the Other Boleyn Girl, the show doesn't really give much insight on Mary and the book did, even though it was fiction, I just wanted to let her thoughts be known and that was why I used the book. I am also not trying to make Anne seem evil, I'm sorry if it seems that way.**_

_**Any ways on with the story**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

September 7

Catherine was upset. Aside from the fact that Henry had refused to call Jane Hudson back to court, no matter how many time Charles asked him to; she had just found out that her husband had signed the ridicules Act of supremacy that claimed Henry to be the only Supreme Head in Earth of the Church of England, now he was trying to convince her to sign it too. Catherine was just not having it.

"I had to sing it Catherine" Charles defended himself

"No you didn't. You have gone against God and all your beliefs" She yelled. Charles did not mean to upset her, he knew she would not take this easily, but he did not want to have her yelling because of the baby.

"Katie, I am Henry's best friend and lord president of the council, how do you think it would look like if I didn't sign" Charles said.

"I do not care, all I know is that you have gone against our beliefs" she was not yelling anymore, but she was still very upset

"Catherine, if you do not sign this oath, you would be committing treason, and the punishment is death" Charles said, his voice pleading "Catherine I really don't want to lose you, and I'm sure you do not want to leave Mary, Frances and this child motherless" Catherine was quiet

"Henry would never kill me" She said

"He has Thomas More in the tower" Charles yelled. Everyone knew Thomas was a great friend of Henry, many believed he might be spared, but many were not sure if Henry was still sane.

Catherine was quiet. She had heard about Thomas being in the towers and it had upset her greatly.

"Catherine love" Charles went on his knees so he could be on the same height level as her for she was sitting on a stool.

"Please I beg you sign the oath, we as a family can still practice our true religion in secret, but others must think we have reformed" He said

Catherine looked at him, her face unchanging. Charles figured he had stressed her enough for today and decided he'd try again later.

"I must return to court tonight, the queen is due to have her child soon and Henry wants everyone there for the birth of his son" Catherine nodded, her eyes on the floor. Charles kissed her forehead

"I love you, I hope you know it" He said

"I know, and I love you too" She said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"If anything happens send for me, I plan to return home once the queen gives birth" He said and Catherine nodded

"Be safe"

"I will be, and you have to make sure you are careful and please do not try to lift Frances" He warned. Catherine laughed. She was to go into her confinement in two days anyways, so she was already not doing much, Charles just worried too much.

"I'll be careful, I promise" She said and he kissed her again before leaving.

K

K

Charles arrived at Greenwich Palace at nightfall; once he arrived he noticed the whole court was chaotic.

"What is the matter" He asked the nearest person

"The queen has gone into labor, the king is in his throne room" He said and Charles hurried of to meet Henry

"Charles" Henry greeted coming to meet him

"You're Majesty" Charles greeted

"My son is to be born soon, come let us celebrate" Henry said and Charles smiled. He was happy for his friend, but he was a bit sad that Henry did not care for the other child Catherine was carrying.

"If your majesty permits, I was hoping to return home once the Queen had the child, Catherine is close to birth also and I wanted to be there" He said

On a normal day Henry would have become angry, Catherine was having another man's child, why did he care if he was there or not, but that did not bother him today, he was too happy to worry about anyone

"Of course my friend, you may go" Henry said

R

R

Catherine sat in her bed deep in thought, the act of succession on her table. She knew Charles had a point this afternoon. She really did not want to risk losing her life and leaving her children all alone, plus she was the wife of the duke of Suffolk, it would not look nice if he were to sign and she didn't, Catherine did not want to put Charles in danger either, she was so confused she did not know what to do. She kept thinking, she knew that Charles did not fully believe in the reformation, he had also promised the family can continue their religion in secret, but at the same time Catherine felt it wrong.

A few minutes passed by and Catherine finally got up, she slowly walked toward her desk. She sat down and picked up a quill. Catherine took a deep breath and she slowly signed her name. She had to do it for the safety of her family, surly God would understand.

Immediately Catherine dropped the quill, she felt a sharp pain go through her body. She let out a cry and in no time Lady Darrel was at her side

K

K

Two hours had gone by and Anne was very determined to have her child, though the pain was overwhelming, she knew she had used all her power to bring the kings son into the world.

"You are doing well Anne, keep pushing" Mary said. She had recently just returned to court to help her sister during the birth of her child.

"It's so hard" Anne said

"I know" Mary said remembering the way she felt when she had her two children

Ann felt one more contraction and she pushed the baby out with all her might, soon she felt the baby slide out of her and her body relaxed.

"What is it?" She asked immediately. Even though she always claimed she carried the king's son, she knew there was a chance she carried a girl

"Your majesty has had a beautiful princess" Mary said and Anne put her head down, tired and a bit disappointed.

K

Henry was ecstatic, Charles remembered the last he was this happy was when Catherine had given birth to Prince Henry, who did not live long at all.

Henry was laughing at a joke when one of Anne's ladies came into the room. Henry spotted her and he smiled

"Has the Queen had the child yet?" He asked

"Yes your majesty" she said

"Well" Henry asked anxiously

"The queen had has had a healthy girl" she said fearing his reaction.

Henry felt like someone had kicked him, but he did not let his smile fall. He got up and walked toward the girl

"I shall go see her" He said. Everyone bowed as Henry left the room

He tried to hide his disappointment as he entered the Anne's room; he saw her sitting in bed carrying their new child

"I'm sorry" She said. Henry shook his head

"If you can give me a healthy daughter then we can have a healthy son next" He said Ready to leave

"I named her Elizabeth" Anne said and Henry turned back to looked at her

"For your mother and mine" She said. She looked distressed and Henry felt bad. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead

"Elizabeth is a good name" He said

K

Charles left very early in the morning. He knew it was a bit risky because it was still dark when he headed for home, but he couldn't get over the funny feeling that wanted him to get home fast. When he arrived, things were not as he left it, Immediately he entered his home he heard Catherine scream, Charles made his way up the stairs toward their chambers, upon getting there he saw the main maid Mrs. Jones standing outside his room door

"The duchess is in labor" She informed him, too anxious to even greet him properly, Charles really didn't care at this point

"For how long?" He asked

"About five hours, your grace" She told him. Charles was scared for his wife. He didn't remember Margaret being in labor for this long when she had Frances.

Charles waited outside his rooms and every time he heard Catherine scream, he got scared, it was nearing six hours now and there was still no sign of the child. Charles kept pacing around, until finally he started to pray for both his wife and child.

"Your grace" He heard a voice

"She has given birth, she's asking for you" Lady Darrel said

Charles got up so fast he basically ran into his room. He saw Catherine sitting up in bed holding a little bundle. Charles ignored the baby for a second and he kissed his wife passionately

"You had me so worried Catherine" He said. Catherine smiled. She was exhausted, but it was all worth it in the end because she carried in her arms a healthy child. One she loved so much already

"Look" Catherine said guiding Charles eyes to the baby in his wife's arms. He smiled when he saw bright blues stare back at him

"What is it?" He asked touching the babes face

"A boy" She said and Charles laughed as Catherine handed the child to him

"Charlie" He said remembering Frances naming the baby on his birthday

"Who knew Frances had a gift" Catherine said smiling at the view of her husband holding their child

"He's beautiful Catherine" Charles said kissing his wife again.

**Yay! Little Elizabeth and Charlie are born. I hope you liked this chapter. I really love all the feedback I get that's why I try to update as fast as I can. Thank you all so much, you are the best.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AU: I Love all of you who read this story and I appreciate you all so much, thank you for the positive feedback, you are really making this experience easy and fun for me, thank you**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

September 12

Charlie's christening took place immediately, since Charles had to return to Greenwich for the christening of the princess Elizabeth. Catherine had asked ambassador Chapuys to be one of his god fathers, While Charles asked his friend Anthony Knivert to be the other. Maria de Salinas and Charles's ward Catherine Willoughby were his god mothers. Catherine adored her son and so did Charles, the boy looked so much like Catherine, which was fortunate for them, He had her eyes and her thick black hair, he also shared her olive toned skin, but he defiantly had Henry's build.

'No wonder he put you in labor for so long' Charles joked earlier. When Frances met her little brother, it was hard to take her away from him. She had been excited that her parents actually named him Charlie, when they had asked her how she knew; she just shrugged and said 'I don't know"

Charles arrived at Greenwich, it was hard for him to leave his family at home now, since this was one of the happiest moments of their lives, but he had to be here, plus he was to bring the Princess Mary back with him. Catherine was very excited to see her daughter again, for it had been long since the two were together.

Elizabeth's christening went well, Thomas Cranmer did the blessings and everything, it was different for Charles because now there were some elements of the reformed religion, his son had been christened as a catholic. Thomas Cranmer was one of Elizabeth's god fathers; her god mother was the Duchess of Norfolk. Once the ceremony was over, everyone gathered in the queens chambers, where the royal family sat so they could all present their gifts to the new princess.

"The Duke of Suffolk" a herald announced and Charles walked in and bowed to the King and Queen.

"Your majesties, for the princess Elizabeth, from me and the duchess" He said and his servant presented a bundle of new fine blankets for the new baby, amongst them a few handmade baby dresses, made by Catherine herself.

"Thank you Charles" Henry said. He'd come around to the fact that he had another daughter now, Elizabeth was beautiful and she reminded him a lot of his mother, but he was still a bit mad at Anne for not fulfilling her promise.

"And how is the Duchess" He asked curious to know about Catherine. Anne looked at him sharply before looking back at Charles

"She is well, your majesty" He said not sure he should announce he was a father again, to a son at that, especially when it was not his son, but Henry's

"And her pregnancy?" Henry kept pushing. People were curious as to why the king wanted to know, some started whispering to one another. Charles wanted to be nervous about Henrys reaction to hearing he had a son from his old wife, but then again, he wanted to rub it in face, because he was the one who had abandoned such a fine woman as Catherine, and upon finding out about the child, he was the one who decided not to acknowledge it.

"Catherine actually had the child a month early, but both she and the babe are well and healthy" He said, he had to mention the one month early part for those who thought the child was actually his, which was everyone, but him, Henry and the Boleyn's.

"What did she have?" Henry was nervous, he did not expect Catherine would actually carry the child full term and the fact that both were healthy was a shock to him.

Charles looked around a bit. He smiled slyly at Henry

"She gave me a son" Henry felt his whole body freeze "We named him Charles for myself and her nephew, the emperor" Charles finished and Henry, whose were eyes still widened sat frozen. There was a tense feeling in the atmosphere. People were whispering. Catherine who had bore no healthy sons for the King gave Charles Brandon a son. Some even wondered if it was really the king's child and therefore they had an heir. Anne, who was sitting in her bed with her new born child in her arms, felt like her world had stopped turning

"Come with me" Henry growled as he got up from his chair and walked out of the door. Charles bowed slightly to the Queen before going after the king.

K

Anne looked at her father and uncle terrified. She looked at her child and back at the door Henry had just walked through. She looked back at them and saw them whispering to one another, suddenly her uncle left the room unnoticed to everyone else, but the Boleyns and Howards. Mary saw everything that happened and she knew what was to come, she felt her stomach tighten, 'I'm a Howard girl' she whispered to herself 'I'm a Boleyn girl' She tried to calm her nerves. She looked at her father whispering to her brother George and she gulped 'but I'm also a Stafford girl'

K

Henry stormed into his private office, Charles following behind. He knew the drill. Henry would yell and yell and he'll just apologize. He refused to feel bad for Henry, he made his choice already. Charles knew many things might change if the child was a boy, His marriage to his wife was at risk, the fact that Henry would take Charlie from them, he knew about all these things. Charles knew he loved Catherine and he would never let anyone or anything separate them, all he wanted from Henry was the title that was Charlie's right; Whether Henry believed it or not, Charlie was legitimate and he was the true Prince of Wales.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Henry growled pacing back and forth

"Of course your majesty, but today was about the princess Elizabeth, I was going to tell you later" Charles said

"Later, she has bore me a son and you were going to tell me later!" He yelled

"With all due respect your majesty, you said the child was to be born a Brandon, making him my son, if you wish to acknowledge him Henry, I suggest you make it public" Charles said

Henry was furious. How dare Charles call him his son? Henry was at war within his head. Part of him wanted to go see Catherine and his new son, but part of him, a much bigger part told him Anne was still young and he was very well capable to have more sons in the future, after all her first child was a healthy girl, Catherine's was stillborn. But he had a living son, Catherine or no Catherine, he had a son who was alive right now, but he was to be a Brandon. Yes, he had to be a Brandon; Henry didn't know what the future held, but right now he'd rather his son be a Brandon than anything else.

Henry looked at Charles. He had calmed down

"There shall be no need for that. Anne is young, she would give me sons in the future, Catherine on the other hand is aging, you would benefit more from this child" He said, a part of him telling him he was stupid.

Charles wanted to yell at him and say this was Charlie's right, he was conceived during marriage, he is legitimate and is the true heir to the throne, but he said nothing

"As you wish your majesty" Charles said "With your permission, tomorrow I would like to return to Suffolk Manor with the Princess Mary, so she can see her mother and new sibling"

Henry nodded

Charles was about to leave when Henry stopped him

"I would like to see him Charles" Charles smiled a little. At least they were making progress "Not now, but I would like to meet him someday" Henry said. Charles sighed

"Whenever your majesty pleases" Charles said "You are welcome in our home" Charles bowed before leaving

Henry fell back in his chair and sighed deeply when he heard Charles voice

"He looks a lot like Catherine, but he definately has Tudor blood in him" Henry smiled a bit as he watched Charles leave. For the first time since his divorce from Catherine, he felt regret, he still loved Catherine, he left her because he wanted a son...now he had a son, but then there was Anne…and Charles.

As Henry sat there thinking, he came to realize now he really did not like Charles, he got Catherine to fall in love with him, she even seemed happy being with him, in fact she even looked prettier. The worst of it all was that he got to call Henry's son his son.

K

K

September 15

Charles had lead Mary to the gardens, the plan was to surprise Catherine. The two spotted Catherine standing by the pond with Frances beside her, they seemed to be picking flowers. Immediately Mary spotted her mother she screamed with joy

"Mama" She yelled as she ran towards her

Catherine turned in surprise and tears of joy came to her eyes as she picked her daughter, embracing her immediately. Catherine had already been churched and she was really glad to use her legs again, plus, Mary would only be here a short while and the pleasure of being able to run around with her gave her great joy.

"Oh my heart, I have missed you"

"I missed you too mama, Step papa says I have a new brother, is it true mama" Mary asked happily.

Catherine smiled. Her daughter was so grown now

"Yes my dear it is true, come we will go see him shortly" She said putting her down as Mary went to hug her sister, Frances. Catherine took this chance to kissed Charles really hard

"I have missed you like no other" He said

"I too my love. How as everything at court" She asked. Charles knew there was more to the question

"Tonight we will discuss it, but for now let us introduce Mary to her brother" He said picking the little girl up

"Carry me up too papa" Frances said and Charles laughed as he picked her up with his other arm. With both girsl in each arm, Charles led the way back into their home.

K

"He is so small" Mary whispered looking at Charlie sleeping in his bassinet

"He used to be smaller" Frances said matter of factly

"You were both this small once" Charles said chuckling and Catherine smiled

"If I can recall, Mary you were much smaller than Charlie is" She said and Mary smiled

"Come my girls, how about we let Charlie sleep while we have our supper" Charles said. Mary quickly kissed her hand and placed it on her brother's head before getting up to leave with her parents

"I can't wait till we can play with him" Mary said

"Me too" Frances replied. The two looked at their parent who were holding hands and laughing

"Do you think we would get more siblings" Frances asked Mary

"I hope so" She said

K

K

Charles sat in bed when Catherine came out of her changing room in her Chemise. He smiled when he saw her; he could not get over how beautiful her figure was.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" He said and Catherine laughed

"I'm flattered" She kissed him quickly "Now tell me, what happened at court?" She asked nervously. She had wanted to ask him all day if Henry knew about his son.

"They named her Elizabeth, for both their mothers" He began and Catherine smiled, she had really liked Henry's mother, rest her soul "She must be a beautiful child" Catherine said and Charles nodded and smiled when he saw his wife's expression. He knew she did not really care for that at the moment

"Yes I told Henry and no, he still won't recognize him, but he did say he wanted to see him. I thought that was a good thing" He said and Catherine smiled a bit, but she was hurt. She liked the fact that Charles wanted to raise Charlie as his own, but she knew Charlie had a much greater fate than to be just a Duke, he was the true heir to the English Throne, but she said nothing.

"Don't worry about Charlie, love, he would be fine, I promise you" Charles said putting his hands through her hair "Whatever he becomes in the future, I'm sure he would be great"

"I know he will. He has you as father" Catherine said smiling at him. Charles leaned in to kiss her, at first softly, but it soon turned into a passionate kiss. His hands moving to the most sensitive parts of her body, he kissed her cheek, her neck, making his way down to his collar bone. He stopped and stared at her for a second. He saw her smile at him, she wanted this too. Though they had been married for eight months now, this was their first time.

Charles took off his night shirt and helped Catherine take off her chemise, she felt shy and a bit nervous and Charles chuckled when he noticed.

"What is so funny?" She asked a bit hurt

"Nothing my dear, is just it seems like we are two small children about to do the deed" Catherine smiled, she didn't know she looked that nervous

"You are beautiful Catherine" He whispered

"Even if I just had a baby?" She asked

"Makes you even more beautiful" He said looking at her larger breasts

Catherine smiled and this time she kissed him and for the first time as Man and wife, Catherine and Charles made love.

K

K

Jane Hudson was not stupid, she knew what they were doing, and she could hear Catherine's moans. She knew they were happy together and they both loved their children and it was exactly what she loved about him. He was a loving father and good husband; she just wished she was the wife. She wanted so badly to become the duchess of Suffolk. She had been waiting for months for this time to come and finally it had arrived. She was holding the letter from the Duke of Norfolk telling her to go ahead. Jane smiled; soon it would be her in Charles's bed.

**Review please.**

**I have a poll I'm gonna post, it's about the request I'm getting from some people to give Anne a son. It was not in my original plans, and I'm not even positive I want to change what I thought of before, but I would like to know how many of you really want this, so please take a minute to vote on my profile. You never know I just might give her one**

**Thanks so much**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AU: Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews, they were lovely, I also appreciate the feedback on the poll question. You all are the best readers and that is why I keep updating as fast as I can. I hope you guys don't mind, but I was hoping you all could read and review the story **__**Love or Lust?**__** by Heav3n. It's very good and I'm sure you all would like it. The writer isn't getting any reviews, but the ones from me and one other person; you and I know it's not very inspiring when no one reviews, so I hope you all check it out.**_

_**I swear Heav3n did not put me up to this. Okay now on with the story.**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

September 18

Anne was churched the next day. She could not wait for a week to go by so she could get the king in her bed again. Ever since Henry had heard about Catherine and her son, he had been distant. She knew he was angry about the fact that Anne did not have a son and Catherine did. Anne was mad at herself too, but she could not help it but love her daughter. Elizabeth was beautiful and Anne knew in time she would have a son, but right now she did not need Catherine's bastard ruining her chances.

"Anne" Mary's voice entered her thoughts

"I need to talk to you about something important" She said as she put the last of Anne's hair pins in her hair. Anne motioned for her to sit down opposite her and Mary did.

"You know I love our family very much" Mary began and Anne nodded for her to continue " And all my life I have done everything that has been asked of me, including giving my body to the Kings" Anne did not want to think about her sister and Henry, so she did her best to hide her disgust

"It is your duty to help your family excel Mary and you have done well" Anne said

"Anne, I have married" She got to the point. Anne's eyes widened

"To who?" She asked a bit harshly

"William Stafford, he is one of uncle's horsemen" She said the last part quietly

Anne was furious

"How dare you, what were you thinking. You are the queen's sister, how could you marry someone so low like our uncle's help!"

"I love him Anne, I have been so unhappy for so long and he makes me happy"

"Marriage is not about happiness, you- I- Leave!" Anne got up "You are banished from court, all your allowances will be taken away, you can go and live the wrenched and poor life you so desire with your love"

Mary fell to her knees. She was worried about Anne's reaction, but she did not know it would be like this

"Anne I beg you, please" Mary begged

"Leave this court Lady Stafford" Anne said coldly. It hurt her to send her sister away, but Mary needed to be punished for such an act.

Mary left the queens rooms and went to meet William at the stables. She had told him earlier that she was going to tell her sister.

"I have been banished" Mary said as a tear came down her cheek. William hugged her and kissed her cheek

"I'm so sorry my love" He whispered in her ear "Come let's go home" He said

"No, we must first go to Suffolk" Mary said

K

K

"One, two three, four,….." Charles was counting to ten. He and the girls were playing hide and seek, while Catherine sat on the bench with a happy Charlie.

"Ten, Ready or not here I come" He announced as he opened his eyes. Charlie gigged at his father

"Are you trying to tell me where they are" Charles asked him and Catherine smiled. Charlie hid his face in his mother's chest

"I see you're on their side" Charles said and he looked at Catherine

"You're not getting anything from me" She said smiling

"Alright then, I guess I'm all alone" Charles spotted something move amongst the flowers behind Catherine and he smiled. He quietly walked behind the bench and he heard a small giggle. Frances was bending behind the flowers unaware of her father sneaking up behind her. Suddenly Charles picked her up from behind and threw her over his shoulder. Frances screamed

"Papa"

"Found you" He said as he spun her around

"No fair, you cheated" She said as he put her down"

"How is that possible" Charles asked bending down to her level to look at her

"Your taller so you could see me" Catherine laughed and Charles smiled and kissed Frances's head

"How about we both find your sister" He said and Frances smiled

"I know where she is, follow me" She whispered and Charles did as he was told

"Princess Mary, where are you" He called

"I don't know" They heard her little voice say. Catherine couldn't help but laugh at her daughter

Frances led Charles to the open door of their house and pointed at it. Charles smiled as he closed the door, revealing Mary, who was hiding behind it

"I would never have guessed" He said and Mary laughed as she jumped on him

"Frances told you papa" Mary had decided to call Charles papa, she felt it a mouthful to call him 'step papa' Charles and Catherine told her it was okay as long as she did not call him that in front of her actual father.

"Indeed she was a big help" He said as he kissed her head. Charles led the girls back to where Catherine was sitting with Charlie

"Is he sleeping mama?" Frances asked

"No sweet heart" Catherine said as Frances jumped on the bench to look at the little guy. Mary looked at him from Charles arms. Charlie looked up at his sisters and smiled at them

"I can't wait till he can play hide and seek too" Mary said

"Soon" Charles

Just then the children's governess came into the garden to go get them ready for dinner. Jane Hudson came to Catherine to get Charlie

"Where is Lady Cole?" Catherine asked about Charlie's governess

"She was not feeling too well, so she asked me to care for Lord Charlie" She said. Catherine did not trust her, she did not even want her in her household, but there was nothing she or her husband could do. Catherine looked at Charles and he nodded it was okay. She reluctantly gave Charlie to Jane, who then turned around to take the child inside

"I don't like her" Catherine said immediately Jane had left

"It's alright Catherine, she won't hurt Charlie" He said sitting beside her. Catherine put her head on his shoulder and sighed. She wanted to believe Charles like she did all the time, but there was something about Lady Hudson around her kids that made her feel uneasy.

One of Charles horse men came into the garden.

"Your graces, you have some guests, but they have refused to come in, they wish to speak with you and the duchess on what they say is an important issue" He said. Catherine looked at Charles nervously and he, not sure what to think, smiled a little at his wife.

"I'm sure it is nothing to worry about" He said as he helped her up and they walked towards their stables

K

Mary curtsied when she saw Charles and Catherine walk towards her and William

"Lady Mary?" Catherine asked confused

"Your grace, I have come with my Husband, William Stafford" She said. She saw that they both looked uneasy and she had to let them know she came in peace

"I have come to warn your graces. My family is not too happy with the birth of your graces son and they are planning something. I do not know what it is. At the moment I have been banished from court because of my marriage to William, but I wanted to warn your graces to be careful. There is a spy amongst your servants, please be care who is around your son and also your grace" She said looking towards Charles" make sure no one you do not trust is around her grace"

"It's Norfolk, is it not? His trying to harm my family" Charles accused getting angry

"My father and Uncle are very influential your grace, I do not know who is working for them, just be careful" She said ready to return to her horse

"Lady Mary, would you stay the night" Catherine asked out of pity. Mary looked pale and tired

"I must not, it was a risk coming here in the first place, I do not know which of your servants work for my uncle, they might report back to him. William and I would be fine" Mary said

"At least take some food and drink with you" Catherine offered and Mary accepted grateful. One of Charles men was ordered to the kitchen, as Charles helped William get their horses ready.

"Thank you so much Mary, God bless you" Catherine said as William helped Mary on her horse before mounting his. He bowed slightly to Charles and Catherine. And he and Mary were off

"Oh Charles, what is this" Catherine asked feeling the effect of what Mary had just told her

"I promise you Catherine I won't let anyone harm you or our children. I promise" He said kissing her head. Catherine held on to him when her mind quickly went to her son in the arms of Jane Hudson. She did not trust her and Lady Cole seemed fine earlier that evening, Catherine could not help the chill that ran up her spine

"My God, Charlie" She yelled

**AU: Thank you all for the feedback and voting. I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do, so thank you all. I hope I can make everyone happy with my decision, which you will find out soon. Till then thank you all and please do read and review Love or lust?**

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: I'm really sorry about the late update, it was because I had no access to my computer for a few days, but I'm back now. The next chapter is already written down and would be posted really soon. Thank you all for sticking with me. you are the best**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

September 18

Charles did not understand Catherine's hysteria. She started to run towards the house before he could stop her.

Charles was close behind as Catherine hurried into the nursery.

"Charlie" She yelled as she walked around the empty room. Charles came in after her and saw Charlie was not in his crib. He grew a bit nervous.

"His not here" Catherine began to panic. Charles refused to panic yet; he held Catherine's shoulders trying to calm her down. "I'm sure he is in the house somewhere" He said not convincing her

Catherine hurried out of the room and into the hall. They saw Lady Cole come out of Frances and Mary's chambers

"Lady Cole, where is Charlie" Catherine asked running up to her

"Your Grace, Lord Charles should be asleep in his chambers" She said surprised by the duchesses' actions

"He is not there!" Catherine yelled. Now Charles was extremely worried. He quickly ordered everyone in the house on a search for both Charlie and Lady Hudson. Charles tried to get his panicking wife to sit while the search went on, but Catherine could not sit still. She kept crying for her child, she was in pain. Catherine could never wish on anyone, even her enemy go through the pain of having a missing child.

After ten minutes of searching their estate it was clear that both persons were not anywhere to be found. Charles immediately rounded his men so they could go out and search.

"I need for you to try and stay calm, I'll find Charlie I promise you Catherine" He kissed her head, hoping to God he was right before mounting his horse and charging out into the dark with his men.

K

K

Charles and his Men had ridden a few miles. He was very anxious and worried about the whereabouts of his son. He did not even want to imagine the way Catherine would feel if anything did happen to the young child; she would be crushed and devastated, Charles did not even want to think about it, not to talk about how his little girls would feel if their young brother were to be found dead. Charles blocked it all out of his mind. He rode faster and harder, determined to find his son.

Not long after he came across a single figure walking towards them, immediately he rode ahead of his men.

Jane Hudson heard horse hoofs pounding the ground and when she saw who they were, she turned around and started to run as fast as she could

Charles got off his horse and began to chase her, it did not take him long to grab her from the back and tackle her down. He held her firmly to the ground as she tried to fight herself free; suddenly she gave up and started crying.

"Oh your grace, Thank God you are here" She cried

"Where is my son?" Charles asked. There was so much hate so much anger in his voice. Jane was scared to talk

"Where is he?" He yelled at her

"Your grace" She began " Little Charlie wont sleep, so I decided to take him on a walk, before I knew it some men attacked me, I didn't see their faces, but they took the babe away from me" She cried trying to wrapped her hands around Charles, but Charles shoved her back to the ground

"Enough lies!" He yelled "Where is my son woman, don't make me ask again, or else I swear—"Charles was cut off by the sound of a distant cry. Jane swallowed hard as she saw the dark expression on Charles face

"Tie her up" He ordered as he quickly mounted his horse. Charles raced into the forest as he followed the sounds of the cry. At times it was loud, other times it was so faint, he lost his way, but he was determined to find his son, he kept praying to God he would not be too late.

K

K

Catherine cried and prayed, she mostly cried as she could not control her sobs. She knelt down before the crucifix, not really caring who saw her. She held her rosary tightly in her hands and she whispered prayers for the life of her son. Catherine so wanted to rain curses on Jane Hudson's head, but she decided against it, as it was not really a virtues thing to do. She only asked God to deal with Jane in his own way.

K

The Piercing cries got louder as Charles rode towards the river. He quickly got off his horse and ran toward the tiny body laying on the ground by the river side

Jane Hudson had left Charlie by the edge of the river; the small child could have easily rolled over into the river and drowned. Clearly she did not have the heart to actually kill him herself, but she was still willing to have a hand in the death of an innocent child.

Charles ran to Charlie and picked him up without hesitating. Charlie was crying, no doubt terrified and cold. His small face was red and his entire body shaking from the night cold. Charles used his coat to wrapped Charlie up, keeping him very close to him. He bounced him around trying to make the poor child calm down a bit

"Papa has you, don't cry my love" He said as he kissed his Childs head, relieve washing through him that he was still alive. After a few minutes Charlie had warmed up in his father's coat and finally fallen asleep. Charles carefully got back on his horse, Charlie safe in one hand as he used the other to climb.

His men had Jane Hudson tied down. Immediately they spotted Charles with Charlie they began to cheer. Jane Hudson began to cry, knowing well she would not go unpunished for this.

"Forgive me your grace" She begged

Charles wanted to yell at her, slap her, do something anything that would fulfill the anger he was feeling, but he said nothing for he did not want to wake Charlie. He ignored her pleas and looked to his men

"Put her on the horse, we'll go home, but get ready to go to Whitehall Palace immediately" He said quietly

Fear shot through Jane's spine as one of Charles men handled her as if she were a prisoner already

"Please, I beg you forgive me your grace, I did it out of love" She yelled, but Charles ignored her and rode ahead of his men, so he could get Charlie out of the cold night

K

Catherine never moved from her kneeling position, she still prayed, tears fell from her eyes, her lips were moving, but no words came out. Immediately she heard the door open, she jumped. Charles walked in holding Charlie and Catherine ran to him, taking the babe from his hands and holding him tightly. She kissed Charlie's head a few times, before kissing her husband's lips.

"Thank you" She said looking down on her son

"Where was he?" She asked and for the first time she noticed Charles troubled face

"She left him to die" Was all he said. Charles was very angry and so was Catherine, but at the moment she was just relived and Thankful, but her Husband was not close to being relaxed. His hands were in fists and his eyes dark. Catherine had never seen him like this before.

"God would deal with her in his own way" She said

"This is all Norfolk and Boleyn's' doing" He said quietly

Catherine did not say anything

"I'm going to Whitehall and hopefully London to get rid of that-"He paused "I want you to stay in here, I'll order for both Frances and Princess Mary to be brought in here. I don't want anyone around you, but Lady Darrell and Mrs. Jones. I would leave two of my men in your services as well." He said and Catherine nodded

"I do not know who else might be Norfolk's spy" Charles said and Catherine understood his concern

"I'll be safe, I promise" She said and he kissed her quickly, he also kissed Charlie's head before heading out of the room.

Charles saw that his orders were carried out before he rode off to Whitehall with his prisoner

L

L

It was late when he arrived, close to midnight, but he was glad to hear the King was still awake and was in his private rooms.

"The Duke of Suffolk" The herald announced

Charles walked in and Immediately Henry could tell all was not well when he saw his friend's tired and exhausted face

The queen sat beside Henry, they were playing a game of cards. Charles bowed keeping his eyes away from Anne and directly at Henry

"Your majesties" He said

"Charles what is the matter, why have you come so late" Henry asked dropping his playing cards on the table

"I have come for an urgent reason Majesty and I am sorry I have intruded on your personal time" Charles said

"What is it?" Henry asked

"I have come for a warrant for the arrest of the Lady Jane Hudson, your majesty" Henry frowned a little. He wondered what the pretty little girl did this time. He knew Charles and Catherine had wanted her out of their home for so long now

"On what Charges?" He asked a little less interested this time

"Attempted murder sir-" Henry jumped a little

"Murder? Who did she try to kill?"

"My son" Charles said looking at Henry knowingly. Henry's eyes widened. Anger flowed through him in a second. How dare that filth try to kill his son? He thought

"Guards" He yelled. A few of his armed men rushed in immediately

"I want Jane Hudson taken to the towers this minute. I want her tried and found guilty" He ordered and they bowed and left quickly. Henry looked back at Charles

"Come with me Charles" He said getting up and looking at Anne

"Goodnight sweetheart" he said and Anne smiled, but it was forced. She looked at Charles Brandon and he looked her dead in the eye as he unwillingly bowed before leaving.

She felt sick. Her father and uncle would be the death of her. She thought.

K

"Who else knows" Henry asked as they walked into his private office

"My household" Charles answered "I have reason to believe it was Norfolk and Boleyn" He said and Henry rolled his eyes. Of course Charles would accuse his wife's family

"Listen Charles, do not bring Anne's' family into this" Henry said trying to stay calm "I'm sure she, that Hudson girl, did all this on her own because she is trying to get into your bed. Perhaps she thought the death of your son would traumatize Catherine and you won't find her much appealing anymore" Charles could not believe what he was hearing. Was Henry that dumb? He could not believe it, but Henry was not stupid. He just did not want to believe their situation. It made sense that Charles suspected Boleyn; Charlie was his true son and Thomas probably felt he was a threat to Anne's heirs, but of course Henry did not want to believe that part of his head. It made sense, but his dear Anne would never allow such a thing to happen.

"Listen to yourself!" Charles yelled and Henry frowned "Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard have conspired to kill both Charlie and Catherine, you honestly don't see any sense in why they would want to" Henry was getting impatient "Henry, who would want to kill a Brandon heir, unless they know he is really the kings son. No body, but the Boleyns and Howards" Henry had had enough

"Are you accusing my wife" He roared

"Her and her whole damn Family" Charles yelled. The anger he had kept bottled up all night finally getting the best of him.

"I want you out of my court, never return here again" Henry yelled. Charles looked surprised

"I ought to have your head Suffolk" Henry said "But I shall be merciful and just let you go" Charles knew he had overstepped his boundaries

"They tried to kill your son Henry" Charles spoke quietly this time

"LEAVE!" Henry yelled and Charles swallowed his pride. Bowed before the king and left court for what seemed like a very long time.

**Please review, it was a hard chapter to write, but hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and Favorite, you guys don't know how much you make me smile when I check my emails.**_

_**I just wanted to say again that I do not own anyone or anything and yes I have changed a whole lot of stuff, but hey, that is why we have Fan fiction.**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

September 19

Catherine slept with three of her children bundled up beside her. Charlie had been shivering for most of the night and she was scared he had caught something, but thankfully he stopped and slept easily the rest of the night. By the time Charles arrived the sun was coming up. He was exhausted and way beyond tired. His muscles ached from the constant riding of the night, even though he knew he could stop at an inn and continue the journey the next day, Charles refused to, he wanted to be with his family as soon as possible. As he entered his rooms he spotted Catherine sleeping on her side with the children beside her. Charlie was close to her and the girls beside him. Charles changed from his riding outfit and put on his sleeping shirt before collapsing on the bed beside Frances.

Catherine felt movement on the bed and she woke up. She saw Charles asleep and she felt for him as she could see how exhausted he looked. She pulled the covers on him and she made sure the children were comfortable before going back to sleep herself.

K

Henry could not sleep well. Everything Charles had said made sense, but he refused to believe him; maybe it wasn't the fact that Henry did not believe him, maybe Henry just did not want o admit his wrongs. All the same Henry refused to think he had been to wrong to send Charles away.

Henry tossed and turned in his bed for the next hour, constantly thinking about what was to happen. He thought of Charlie, the son he has never met. He thought about how good of a king he would be if he ever got the chance. Henry could not help but try to imagine what his son would look like when he was a man, probably handsome, since he looked so much like Catherine. Henry grew angry again at the thought that his son could have died tonight, especially at the hand s of someone as petty as Jane Hudson; perhaps he should arrest Norfolk and Boleyn. No. he decided against it. Anne could still birth a son. But he really wanted to meet this one; he just wanted to see him with his own eyes. Then he got an idea. He would invite Catherine to court for Christmas and he'll request the presence of Charlie, of course he'd make sure Charles did not come, he did not want to see him yet. Henry smiled, he really liked this idea.

K

When Charles woke up it was in the early afternoon. The kids were not in bed anymore, but instead playing around on the floor. Charlie was in Catherine's arms as he nursed him.

"Catherine, what are you doing" Charles asked a little shocked and suddenly there was a chorus of 'Papa' coming from the girls as they jumped on the bed to hug him. Charles kissed both their heads and hugged them close before turning his attention back to Catherine

"He seemed to settle down when I did it last night and I want to continue, after all I am his mother" she said smiling down at Charlie.

Charles did not argue, he lay flat on his back and took a deep breath. Mary and Frances where now playing beside him

"What happened?" Catherine asked

Charles sighed and got up again. He carried the two little girls down too, so they do not fall and hurt themselves. He then walked towards Catherine giving her a quick kiss in the lips and then he touched Charlie's head.

"Jane is to be tried" He said taking a seat across from her. Catherine nodded in understanding.

"Papa, Charlie was sick in the night" Frances announced coming to sit on her father's lap

"He all better now" Mary added as she went to sit on the floor by her mother.

"I'm Happy to hear it" Charles said smiling at them

"What of Henry, what did he say" Catherine asked handing Charlie to Charles, so she could fix her dress

"Henry did not believe me when I told him about my suspicions, instead he banished me from court, can you imagine that" Charles was getting worked up again, but the sweet gurgles from Charlie made him lighten up

Catherine looked at her husband and smiled. She had suspected Henry might stay loyal to his father in law; He had done the same thing to her before during the time he wanted to marry Anne.

"Are you upset about the banishment?" She asked actually glad he was to spend all his time with the family and not in confinement at the towers for accusing the Queens family for attempted murder.

"A bit, just because Henry would rather believe Boleyn over me" Charles smiled down at the little girls that were talking silently together. "On the other hand, I am quite happy to spent time with my lovely family"

Catherine smiled

"I am quite happy too, who knows perhaps we can try to increase out lovely family" Catherine said and Charles laughed

K

K

Anne went into her father's office. She had to talk to him about their plan. She had been doing a lot of thinking and she had come to the conclusion that God did not give her a son because she had been plotting to kill another's. Maybe if she let Catherine and her son be, God would bless Anne with a son; besides Henry did not seem to care much for the boy anyway.

"Your majesty" Thomas and George Boleyn bowed as Anne entered

"Father, brother, I wish for us to discontinue our plans to harm Catherine and her son. I have come to the conclusion that they are not a threat to us" Anne said and Thomas rolled his eyes

"What do you know girl" He yelled at her

"Father I must warn you that I am still your queen" Anne stood her ground

"Yes. my queen, and a stupid one too. How can you think such a thing? For as long as that boy is breathing he is a threat to all of us, at least until you give the King a son"

Anne was lost for words at his outburst

"Even when you give the king a son, it can be argued that he is the true heir because he is older. " George added

"The Duke suspects us already" Anne said

Thomas sighed and leaned into his chair

"Anne, we knew this would happen and we told you not to worry about it, for the king has banished Suffolk from court. All you need to worry about is how to get the king in your bed again so you can become with child and for heaven's sake let it be a boy this time" He yelled the last part

"I am doing my best father" She said looking him straight in the eye "and you will watch the way you speak to me" Anne turned around and left his office

K

K

October 10

Jane Hudson had been tried and put to death. Catherine had prayed from her soul, while Charles could not care less. Charlie was a month old now, and he had grown stronger, he seemed to show more of Henry the older he got. Mary had returned to Ludlow and Frances missed her already, so her parents surprised her by getting her a puppy she named James.

"I really like this afternoon visits" Catherine said as she and Charles lay in bed close together. Charles chuckled and kissed her neck

"It's what happens when one gets banished from court" Charles replied using his finger to draw circles on her bare stomach

"Charles" Catherine said turning to face him "I have been thinking about Mary Stafford. I can't help the feeling that I need to reward her for her warning, she practically saved Charlie by telling us and well, I hear things are rough for her and her husband at the moment"

Charles sighed "What do you want us to do" He asked smiling at her

"We could invite them over, Mary has children that Frances could play with and perhaps you could give William a job"

"I will think about it" He said giving her kiss before he got up to get dressed

A knock came and Charles went into the outer chambers to answer it. Catherine too got out of bed to dress

Charles came back in holding a letter with a royal seal

"It is for you" He said handing it to her. His mood had changed

Catherine curiously took the letter that had the kings seal on it and opened it

_Dear Catherine,_

_I heard about the birth of our son and it pleased me greatly to know that you two are well. I am inviting you and young Charles to court for Christmas, I'm sure you'd also want to see our darling daughter Mary again. Please do not bring Charles with you as he had been banished and I do not wish to see him._

_Until then_

_Henry, King of England_

Catherine gave the letter to Charles to read and she saw how his face turned into a frown

"Our son" He mocked rumpling up the letter

"I do not want to go there, especially when I have to go without you" Catherine said, she was worried about many things. Was she to be with her son around the likes of Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard unprotected

"Do not worry Catherine, I don't want you going there alone either, but I have an idea" Charles said

"What do you plan to do?" Catherine asked curiously

"I'm going to give William Stafford a job"

K

K

October 14

Mary was three months pregnant with her third child and first child with William. Things were no exactly easy and comforting as they were back in court or at Hever, but Mary was willing to work hard. She loved William so much and he loved her too, he even loved her children like they were his own. She felt the best way to show her gratitude was not to complain, but learn to adjust to the hard life of a farmer's wife. The problem now was that she was pregnant and pregnancy usually slowed her down by making her tired so easily. William found her inabilities funny and mocked her sometimes, calling her butter fingers, though it got on her nerves, she knew it was his way of telling her he cared less about her knowledge of house work or cooking, plus he was always willing to help.

"Mary" William called as he entered their small farm house.

"What is it" Mary hurried to him hearing the excitement in his voice

As she ran toward him she hoped the letter in his hand was from her sister. As much as she disagrees with them Mary missed her family, especially her brother and sister.

"It is from the Duke of Suffolk. He has offered me a job to serve as a consultant over his estates; he has also given us his house in Waveney" William was clearly excited. This was an opportunity to get his family to higher standards, it's not like he cared much for it, it just so happens his wife was raised that way and he hated to see her struggle, plus living in Suffolk was still living in the country away from the chaos at court.

Mary on the other hand was unsure

"But what would happen if my family found out, they would know I was the one who told the Duke" She said

"Mary, they have deserted you because you chose to marry for love, this here is a good opportunity for our family, I understand you are proud to be a Boleyn and Howard, but don't forget you are a Stafford first, my wife and together we are going to make a name for our family" William said and Mary smiled. He was right. If the Duke and Duchess were willing to help, who was she to say no?

"We must write back to him and Thank him Then" She said smiling and William kissed her, very happy with the way things turned out.

K

K

Thomas Cranmer and Thomas Cromwell were not exactly sure why they were summoned to the king's private office so suddenly. It seemed to be very important news the king had to share because he sat on his chair uncomfortably while tapping his feet repeatedly. Cranmer and Cromwell stole a glance at each other as the silence in the room became uncomfortable.

"I have summoned for the two of you because I want to tell you something important" Henry said and the two nodded in interest

"First, I want to announce the Queen is with child again" Henry said and both men smiled

"Praise God" Cranmer said

"Congratulations your majesty" Cromwell said

"Thank you, but that is not the important issue I wanted to discuss" Henry looked very anxious, something the two men had not seen before

"What is the matter your majesty" Cromwell asked

"I have a son" Henry blurted out. Both men looked at him shocked

"He was born to me by my ex wife and your former queen, Catherine. Presently he is known as Charles Brandon's son" Henry said bitterly

"Is this child legitimate your majesty" Cranmer asked

"Conceived during marriage, so yes, he is" Henry said. Cromwell and Cranmer looked at each other again

"So we have an Heir" Cromwell said sounding relieved

"No" Henry yelled startling them "I just told you the Queen is with child. If this child is a son, he is my heir" Henry sighed and tried to calm down "I told you two because you are both my most loyal subjects. You are to tell no one of this. Catherine son is to be a Brandon, the future duke of Suffolk"

"Not even Duke of York?" Cranmer questioned feeling for the boy

"I do not wish to acknowledge him" Henry yelled

"Forgive me your Majesty" Cranmer said bowing his head

"We shall keep this secret as you wish, your Majesty" Cromwell said and Henry nodded and dismissed both of them

K

"This is not right" Cranmer whispered to Cromwell. Though he was good friends with the Boleyn's and they had helped him get to where he is now, he still felt for the child who was the rightful heir to the throne of England.

"It is what the king wishes" Cromwell said matter of factly. Cranmer sighed

"I believe you are right"

**There you have it. I hope you like this chapter; next one would be up soon**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 29 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 18 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

October 15

Mary, William and their children arrived at Suffolk manor by noon, the family was greeted by Charles Catherine and Frances. Immediately after introductions the children became friendly with one another and Lady Coal led them to the gardens so they could play.

"I must say thank you once again your grace" William told Charles as they walked into the living room

"It is the least I can do Mr. Stafford, after all you and your wife did do my family a great favor" Charles replied

"I could never have lived with myself if I did not your grace, I did my conscience a favor as well" Mary said

"Anyhow, we are most grateful" Catherine told her sincerely.

Once they were settled in the living room, and each person had a goblet of wine in hand Charles and William excused themselves to Charles's office so they could talk business, leaving the women alone to talk.

"How far along are you Lady Mary" Catherine asked once the men left

"About three months now your grace, the child is expected to come in April" Mary smiled touching her stomach unconsciously

"A spring birth sounds nice" Catherine commented and Mary smiled

"I prefer it to anything else, especially summer births" Mary smiled and Catherine chuckled

"If my suspicions are right, I might be having a summer birth"

"You're with child, your grace?" Mary asked excited

"I suspect it, I have not confirmed with a midwife or doctor" Catherine said smiling "Please do not say anything, I have not told my husband"

"I won't I promise, but you must see a doctor at once" Mary advised and Catherine nodded in agreement, the women spent the rest of the time speaking about the children and Stafford's new home in Waveney.

K

Charles had told William all he needed to know about his new Job, the two had grown to have a mutual like for one another as they shared the same views and beliefs in many things.

"Why do you think the King refuses to acknowledge Charlie, aside from the fact he believes his whore can give him a son, a king can never have too many sons" William said

Charles thought about his question and he honestly did not know what answer to give

"Henry is unpredictable, who knows what he really is thinking, I guess accepting Charlie would mean admitting he was wrong before, who knows" Charles replied and William nodded

"Speaking of the King, I need to ask you a favor William" Charles said

"Of course, anything sir"

Charles then proceeded to telling him about his banishment from court and Catherine's invitation. He expressed his concern about her safety and before he could ask, William offered to go with her in his place. Charles smiled very grateful

"I have reason to believe we would become very good friends Mr. Stafford" Charles said

"I think we already are your grace" William said

K

K

Thomas Howard entered Thomas Boleyn's office without any announcement

"The king has invited Catherine and her bastard to court for the Christmas pageant" he said alarmed

"Does he plan to acknowledge him?" Boleyn asked just as worried

"I do not know, but what I do know is that he has forbidden Charles Brandon to come with her, hence giving us an opportunity to rid of the child and Catherine" The Duke said

"Anne has told me she does not want to continue with the plot to kill the child, she thinks God as not given her a son because she has a hand in the plot to kill another's" Boleyn said making his bother in law laugh loud

"Anne is only a foolish woman, with or without her we would do this, we must secure our families place" Norfolk said and Thomas agreed with him full heartedly

"I would tell George of the new plan" He said before Norfolk left his office.

K

K

October 25

It was night time and Catherine walked the halls of her home as she headed to her Husband's office chamber. She knew he was in a meeting with William Stafford, but she had such happy news to share with him, she could not wait any longer.

As Catherine walked in, she saw that William was already on his way out and she was glad she did not disrupt them

"Your grace" William greeted

"Mr. Stafford, please send my regards to Mary and the children" Catherine said as he left

"I will, good night your grace" He said leaving them. Catherine looked at her husband who had a huge smile on his face. He motioned for her to come and sit on his lap and Catherine did

Charles kissed her deeply

"And how is the most beautiful woman in the world" Charles asked once they pulled apart

"She is well and also with child" Catherine replied smiling.

Charles did not seem to hear what she said

"I'm glad she's well and –"he paused and looked up at her "With child?"

"Indeed my love, the doctor confirmed it today" She said tears of joy in her eyes. Charles was so elated, he kissed Catherine again telling her how, much, he loved her

"You have made me the happiest man in England" Catherine shook her head

"No Charles, you have made me the happiest woman in England and I love you so much" She said kissing him again.

**This is not my best chapter I'm sorry. Next chapter Henry meets Charlie, so let's see how that plays out. I hope you all review**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you to everyone for following this story**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

December 17

He was more than anxious seeing her go, just the day before they had all celebrated Catherine's 30th birthday and now he had to say goodbye to his wife and son. The Carriage was already awaiting them as they said their goodbyes

"All would be well Charles, do not worry yourself" Catherine found Charles nervousness funny

"I hope so Katie, I just don't trust Boleyn, who knows what he would do" Charles said holding on to her waist

"That is why you have asked William to come with us, Charlie and I would be fine" She tried to convince him. Charles smiled

"I know, I know" He kissed her deeply "I'll miss you is all" He said once they pulled apart

"And I'll would miss you too, my love" Catherine replied. Charles looked at Charlie who was in the hands of lady Darrel.

"You'll be good to your mother, wont you" He told him and Charlie smiled. Charles kissed his head before he helped lady Darrel into the Carriage. He kissed Catherine one last time before helping her into the carriage as well.

"Take care of them" He told William as he mounted his horse

"I will your grace" William assured him

Soon they departed and Charles waved them goodbye, hoping all would be well with them.

K

K

Anne sat in her room making shirts for the people of England who still disapproved of her as their queen.

"Anne" She heard her Fathers voice say and she looked up at him

"Did you know Catherine was to come here with her bastard" He said

"The king mentioned it to me" She said ignoring the fact that her father had just called her by her Christian name

"And…" Thomas asked impatiently

"I thought you and uncle had everything under control" Anne snapped "I am with child and I do not need to worry myself with things such as Catherine and her son. Mine is in here" She put a hand on her stomach

"Whatever you do is in your hands father, not mine" Anne went back to her stitching

"Catherine is going to walk this halls showing off her son and you prefer to sit here and do nothing"

He said in a harsh whisper

"Her son would never be heir, so no matter how much she shows him off, my sons would be the ones to sit on the throne" Anne said and Thomas shakes his head before he leaves the room

K

Catherine finally arrived at Whitehall in the evening. The journey had been quite uncomfortable because of her current state of pregnancy. Charlie had been uncomfortable for half the time and he had finally slept upon their arrival.

William helped Catherine off the carriage and they were met by George Boleyn

"Your grace" He bowed slightly

"Viscount Rochford" Catherine said in greeting

"The king has been awaiting your arrival; his in his private office, if you'll allow me lead you" George said turning on his heels, Catherine looked to William telling him to go ahead and see Charlie was settled.

K

"The duchess of Suffolk, your majesty" George announced

Henry smiled at the sight of Catherine. She walked in as gracious as ever, her head held high and though she was married to a duke, she was still every inch a princess

"Catherine" Henry said getting up. He motioned for George to leave them and the young man did

"Your majesty" Catherine curtsied. Henry walked over to her to raise her back up

"How lovely you look Catherine" Henry said and Catherine smiled a little

"I'm glad to see you are well also your majesty" She said

"Henry, Catherine, you know not to use formalities when we are alone" He said and Catherine nodded

"How is our son" Henry asked her

"Charlie is fine; he is asleep at the moment" She said

"I must confess Catherine, it pleased me greatly to hear of his birth" Henry said taking her hand

"Yet, you refuse to bestow him with his birthright, you banish Charles for accusing those who planned to kill him" Catherine was not scared of Henry and she knew he would not do anything to her if she told him a piece of her mind

Henry frowned and dropped the hand he was holding

"Do not bring such things up. Anne is going to have my son and Heir, I don't need yours" He said angrily as he went back to his seat

Catherine looked at him furious

"I'm sure Anne would give you sons, but-"she began in a calmer voice

"Lets us go visit Mary shall we" He interrupted her and Catherine bit her tongue, the conversation could wait till later. She was happy to see Mary again; she had missed her a lot

Catherine and Henry made their way to Mary's chambers. Mary was in her night dress when her parents came into her chambers. Upon seeing her mother, Mary ran into her arms

"Mama" She screamed in excitement

"My love, how are you" Catherine asked lifting her daughter up and giving her a hug

"I'm well; Papa said you were bringing Charlie, is he here" she asked excited and Catherine smiled

"Indeed I did, he is asleep now, but you shall see him tomorrow" She said and Mary smiled

"Okay" She said as Catherine put her back down and Mary went over to Henry

"You're going to love Charlie papa, my other papa says once his big enough he can play with me and Frances" Mary did not see how dark Henry's eyes went when she called Charles her other papa, but Catherine did.

"Mary, sweetheart, why don't you go to with Lady Bryan to say your prayers, tomorrow is a big day and you need a lot of rest" She said giving her a kiss on her head

"Goodnight mama" Mary said. Henry gave her a goodnight kiss as well before she left with her governess

"Other papa, how dare he" Henry yelled once they had excited Mary's chambers

"Charles is really good to her Henry, she doesn't mean anything by it, please do not be upset" Catherine said trying to calm him down. True Henry was jealous, he did not like that Mary called Charles her other papa, but what angered him most was the fact that when Charlie got older, he'll call Charles papa.

"I want to see my son" Henry said in a whisper and Catherine nodded

When they got to Catherine's chambers, Lady Darrel was carrying Charlie; he was awake now and had been crying. Catherine immediately went to her and took Charlie, seeing his mother Charlie easily stopped.

Henry watched as Catherine held Charlie close to her bosom and how the little one rested his head on her chest. He indeed looked a lot like Catherine; he had her beautiful black hair and her big blues, but he also saw himself in the boy, Charlie defiantly was a Tudor and Henry could not help the smile that came to his lips

"Charlie, this is the king" Catherine told her son as she balanced him on her hip. Henry felt his heart break a little when she said that, but then again it was his choice.

"Hello there" Henry said to him and Charlie just looked at him before hiding his face in his mother's chest

"He is used to seeing the same faces every day, all this is new to him" Catherine explained and Henry just nodded

"May I hold him?" He asked and Catherine smiled, she handed Charlie over to him. Henry could not believe he was holding his son, a healthy son that was legitimate Heir. Henry scolded himself mentally for thinking of like that. Anne was pregnant now and she was carrying his son.

"He looks a lot like you Catherine" Henry said and Catherine smiled

"He has your temper" Catherine said and he laughed

"Tomorrow, during the banquet, you would sit on my right" Henry said handing Charlie back to her as he was ready to leave

"Henry, would you not reconsider Charles' banishment, he is only concerned for Charlie's well being" Catherine pleaded. She figured since he was in a good mood, she could try her luck and beg for her husband's behave

"I'll think about it" Henry said leaving her room. Catherine smiled and looked back at her son,

"I knew you'd warm his heart" She told him and he giggled "Hopefully soon you'll get all that you truly deserve"

**Sooo, would Henry change his mind and what are the two Thomas's and George planning?**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

December 18

Mary had a lot of fun playing with Charlie, and he seemed happy to see Mary again. William Stafford had been close by the family every where they went and Catherine finally told him to go his own way just to give him a break. By the time the evening rolled out, Catherine was getting dressed for the Banquet, when she saw her chamber doors open

"Mama, Do I look pretty" Mary asked walking in followed by Lady Bryan

"My darling you look beautiful" Catherine said kissing her cheek

"You look pretty too mama" Mary told her and Catherine smiled

"How about I finish dressing and we go to the great hall together" Catherine suggested and Mary nodded happily and she watched Lady Darrel put the finishing touches to her mother's hair.

K

A few hours earlier…..

George Boleyn walked into the kitchen area covered in a dark cloak. He knew what he was doing could cause his death if he got caught, but like his father and uncle said, they had to do it

"_This is a special concoction" Thomas Boleyn said "Take it to the cook, he is already expecting it"_

"_You have paid the cook off as well" George asked his father a bit nervous at the task he had been given_

"_Yes, now tell him to use the whole thing, no matter how little she eats, I want her dead" His uncle suggested_

George hid his face more with the cloak feeling so guilty. He remembered his sister saying she wanted no part in this anymore, but she was wrong, Catherine and her son were every bit a threat to her and her family and because he loved his sister, he was willing to do this act of sin.

"From Thomas Boleyn" He said as he handed the vile to the cook "He wants you to use all of it" George instructed

"I will" The old man told him and as quick as he came George left

K

There was lots of Laughter in the great hall, lots of music and food. Beside Henry sat Anne, who continued to send glares at Catherine, Catherine herself was guilty of staring at the queen bitterly as well.

Anne had not seen the child, but she heard the king had held him and he had taken a quick liking to him, she wanted to think her father was right, but still, as a mother herself she could not handle being in the plot to kill a child. Having Elizabeth had changed Anne and she liked to think it was for the better, however, no matter how changed she felt, Catherine was still her greatest enemy

"Would you dance Catherine" Henry asked her. Catherine eyes widened and she look at Anne, who glared back at her

"Wont you dance with the Queen, Your majesty" Catherine asked

"Anne is with child, come on" Henry said. Catherine was with child too, but she really didn't want to announce that here, she figured dancing won't hurt her so she took Henry's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Everyone was whispering, it was an amazing sight to see the King and his former queen together again. Catherine could not help but feel nervous at the way people stared, but of course, you could never tell, for she danced as graceful as ever

K

Anne looked at Henry as he danced with Catherine, she was so upset and angry, and she did not know if she could sit there much longer

"Where's Elizabeth" she heard a tiny voice asked and she looked down to see Mary staring up at her

"She is at Hatfield" Anne said softening up at the sound of her daughter's name

"I have a brother" Mary said "His name is Charlie and his a baby like Elizabeth" Anne listened to the little girl talk

"I'm sure you love him" Anne said

"I do, I love Elizabeth too acause I'm her big sister" Then Mary stopped to think "Is Charlie Elizabeth's brother too?" She asked

Technically yes, but Anne said "No, Charlie is your step fathers son" Mary frowned

"No, he my two papas son, because papa call Charlie his son too" Mary said remembering one of her parents conversations. Anne felt her face get hot, but she could not say anything as Henry and Catherine returned

"Come my pearl, come dance with papa" Henry said and Mary eagerly took his hand as he led her to the dance floor

Anne looked at Catherine with hatred.

"I hear your husband accused my family of conspiring with Jane Hudson" She said as servants brought new plates of food and wine to their table.

"We know for a fact you were" Catherine said looking at Anne with cold eyes

"If you don't keep that bastard son of yours away from Henry, then we really would be the cause of your misery" Anne threatened and Catherine looked at her sharply

"And if you do such a thing as lay a finger on my son, I will make sure your deaths are gruesome"

Anne looked away from her and so did Catherine, soon getting tired she looked down at her plate and ate a piece of meat and she washed it down with some wine.

Anne too played with the food on her plate, not wanting to watch others dancing and being merry. Soon she looked up and caught sight of her brother. She looked at what he was looking at and she noticed he was staring at Catherine. Anne looked for her father and uncle, she soon found them in a corner and they too seemed to be looking at Catherine as she picked at her food. It took her a few minutes to put two and two together, but it was too late, Catherine had dropped her wine goblet on the floor and started breathing hard

"Catherine" Henry yelled as he ran towards her. William Stafford was by her side within seconds

"Where does it hurt your grace" He asked.

Catherine could not talk, her stomach hurt too much, she could barely control her breathing and she was sweating bullets. Everything in the hall seemed to freeze. Anne looked at her family and saw her father smile a little.

Idiots. She thought

Catherine held tightly to her stomach as another sharp pain went through her. She began to feel wetness between her legs, she knew it was probably her child, but she did not have time to dwell on it as darkness soon took over her. Henry looked in horror as a red stain grew on her yellow dress and Catherine's eyes closed

"The child" William whispered as he picked Catherine up in a hurry and exited the hall, he was followed closely by Henry shouting orders to fetch the doctors, Lady Bryan had been instructed to take the frightened Mary away. Anne quickly retired to her chambers, not wanting anything to do with her family.

K

Henry paced outside Catherine's chambers, William with him. He had just told him Catherine was with child and she had just probably lost it. Henry was angry, sad, and jealous, so many things at once he did not know how to control himself. He just hoped Catherine would be alright. At the moment Dr. Linacre was in with her, all he could do now was pray

"Your majesty" Henry heard the doctors voice

"How is she?" He asked him, William Stafford standing close to him

"The duchess has been poisoned, at the moment she is in a coma, we have done our best to bleed out the poison in her system, now it is up to God if she will live or not" Henry swallowed hard

She was poisoned. Perhaps Charles was speaking the truth all along

"And the child?" William asked

"It is unsure, she most likely has miscarried, but we would know more in time" He said

"I want you to do everything in your power to help her survive this" Henry said and the doctor nodded before exiting

"Your grace, with your permission, I wish to go inform His grace, the duke on his wife's condition" William said feeling so bad he was not able to do the one thing Charles had asked him to do

Henry sighed. Charles would be heartbroken if anything happened to Catherine and he'd blame him for everything.

"No" Henry said he then looked at one of his guards

"Inform the duke of Suffolk of his wife's condition, tell him I said I want him here" The guard nodded and left

Henry turned to William

"I want you to go to Cromwell, tell him to start an investigation immediately" William nodded and was about to leave, but Henry stopped him "Tell him to question the duke of Norfolk and the earl of Wiltshire" William nodded and he left

Henry then went into Catherine chambers. He saw how pale and lifeless she looked and he cursed himself for not listening to Charles.

"I'm so sorry Catherine" he whispered looking down on her. He heard a faint cry from the other side of the room and he opened the door to see one of Catherine's ladies trying to calm Charlie down, it was as if, the boy knew his mother was in trouble

"Give him to me" He ordered and Lady Darrel handed the fussy child to Henry, but it made no difference, Charlie did not quiet down

Henry took him back to the other room where Catherine lay and Charlie seemed to stop his wailing when he saw his mother. Henry then placed the baby on the bed beside her and Charlie naturally cuddled up into Catherine side, hiding his face in her chest like always.

"Please let her live" Henry Whispered a prayer.

K

K

Charles had just put Frances to bed and he was on his way to his chamber when he saw one of his servants run to him

"Your grace" He yelled

"What is it?" Charles questioned a bit annoyed

"The kings guards are here" He said Charles immediately went to see them, so many things running through his mind; he hoped to God all was well

"What has happened?" Charles questioned

"The duchess had been poisoned, The King as ordered that you come at once" One of them said. Charles did not even hear the rest of his message because he was already flying to the stables to get on his horse

"In the morning, bring my daughter to Greenwich" He ordered one of his horse men and the man nodded and Charles was off. Every inhabitant of Suffolk Manor began to pray for their mistress.

**So would be alright?**

**Please review; let me know what you think of this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all the reviews they are the reason I try to update faster**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

December 19, Midnight

Henry sat with Catherine. Nothing had changed yet and it seemed nothing would change. Henry knew he could have gone to his chambers, but he didn't, he just sat there feeling guilty- something he never felt until now. He knew that if he had listened to Charles and was more attentive to her safety, none of this would have happened. Henry looked at the pale motionless woman lying on the bed and memories from the time he first met her filled his mind. He was young then, but he still thought her beautiful and he was very jealous of his older brother Arthur, now that he thought about it, Charles did always have a soft spot for Catherine, Henry just never saw anything to it.

Henry sighed when he heard the cries of Charlie again. He had fallen asleep and they had taken him back to his crib, but the boy didn't seem to want to sleep tonight. No one could make him feel comfortable, not any of Catherine's ladies or even him.

He looked back at Catherine hoping her eyes would fly open any second now, but no change. Henry got up and decided to leave for the night when the doors suddenly opened and Charles hurried in.

Henry didn't care that Charles rushed to Catherine side before murmuring 'Your majesty'

The only thing Charles could see as he entered the room was what seemed like his lifeless wife lying on the bed. He held onto her hand not able to control the tears that came to his eyes.

"I did not mean for this to happen" Henry said. His voice plain

Charles looked up at him and said nothing; he looked back at his wife, fearful that he'll never see her beautiful blues again. He felt a pain in his heart that he was not be there to protect her and immediately his mind went to the traitors that had done this to his wife

"I would kill Boleyn with my own hands" Charles said his voice cold and hateful, even Henry flinched a bit

"I have ordered an investigation" Henry told him

Charles did not reply, there was no need for an investigation, he knew the culprits. He looked at his wife again and his eyes traveled to her flat belly and he felt his stomach tighten as he remembered Catherine was pregnant

"Did she lose the child?" He asked

"The doctor believes so" Henry said and he saw Charles eyes darken "It's not definite" He added hoping it will make him feel better

Charles wiped the tears in his eyes when the door opened. Both he and Henry turned to see Lady Darrel holding a whimpering Charlie. She curtsied and before she got back up Charles was already walking towards her

"He refuses to rest" she said

"Give me my son" He said gently, taking Charlie from her and immediately Charlie stopped and relaxed into his arms.

Henry frowned, Jealousy running through his veins as he watched Charles rock his son to sleep

"I would take my leave now" Henry stated as he made his way to the door, turning once to look at Catherine before leaving the room.

P

P

December 29

The cook had been arrested and taken to the towers. He was tortured on a daily basis with the newest methods, but still the old man held his tongue and did not confess. It was frustrating because Charles knew who the culprits were, but Henry could not arrest them without the cook confessing or evidence that they were involved. They had been questioned as ordered, but the two had thought everything through and Cromwell found no evidence pointing to their involvement. Charles was very upset about it and vowed one way or another he'll get them back.

Catherine was the same. It had been twelve days since the incident and nothing had changed, except for the fact that her color came back. The doctor said it was a good thing because it meant Catherine was not in danger to die anymore, now they just had to wait for her to wake up.

Charles came into Catherine's room to check on her. He usually spent most of his time in here, sometimes with the children, but most of the times he was here by himself. He'll talk to her and tell her about the new words Mary could write in Latin, how Frances was improving on her stitching and how big Charlie was getting. He told her how much they missed her and loved her. How much he missed and loved her.

"Papa" Charles turned to see Frances standing by the bed; he had not even heard her come in

"Hello my love" He said pulling her on his lap. Frances looked at her step mother and looked up at her father

"Mama still asleep" she stated and Charles nodded holding her tighter

"She is, but papa wants her to wake up" He said and Frances sighed resting her head on her father's chest

"Me too, I miss mama"

"I do too" He said looking at his wife

H

H

Henry Percy, the earl of Northumberland had always been a favorite of Anne's, even before she became queen. Henry had been a courtier as well when Anne was just one of Catherine's' ladies. He had always paid her a lot of attention and they enjoyed each others company. Henry used to write her poems and Anne would sometimes pretend they did not mean anything to her, but she could not deny she had fallen in love with him. He was the first man she ever loved and it hurt to be pulled away from him. Thomas Boleyn, Henry Percy; Henry's father and Cardinal Wolsey had all disagreed to their betrothal as Henry was already to marry Mary Talbot and Boleyn had other plans for Anne. Now Anne was not the kind of girl to sulk, she had gotten into her families plan and being the ambitious woman she was, she won the kings heart and now she is the Queen of England and currently pregnant with England's heir. She had done what no woman would have dared and she won—yet, she was not happy. She loved Henry in a way, but she had truly loved one other man.

Anne felt a pair of eyes on her. The king had decided they eat supper with the court today since they had been eating in private since Catherine's incident. It was different today because there was just eating and the murmurings of people's conversations. Henry did not want music for he had not been in the best of moods the last almost two weeks. He even gave Anne the cold shoulder, talking to her only when important and when he inquired of her pregnancy.

Anne looked up and caught the eye of the newly widowed Henry Percy. His wife had died a month ago and Henry returned to court. Anne looked away for a second, but looked right back at him. He smiled at her and Anne nodded her head slightly in greeting before she looked somewhere else. She saw her father and uncle involved in an intense conversation and she wondered what they were up to this time. She knew they were upset Catherine had lived, but Anne was glad she had. She remembered her dad thinking of the next way to go and Anne was the one that had to yell at him and told him he was under investigation. Boleyn felt so safe because he thought Anne was carrying a son, thus he can do anything. Anne told her father if he tried anything else, she would be forced to tell the king everything.

**I know it is a short one, but I hope you like it, the next one would be posted soon and it's going to be longer I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for all the reviews **_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

G

G

January 10, 1516

The New Year had come and gone and Catherine was still unconscious. No one knew what to think or what to do, she was clearly alive because her breathing was stable, but they wondered how long the Duchess would be unconscious. Charles hoped to God she would wake up soon.

K

Henry walked into the Queens apartment with a few of his men. Anne was listening to music provided by her new musician Mark Smeaton. Henry smiled when he saw his wife, she was starting to show and He thanked God he would have a son born to him soon (A son born to him by his queen).

The merriment in the queen's chambers stopped as they all acknowledged the presence of the king

"Continue" Henry said as he took a seat beside Anne

"Sweetheart, you remember Henry Percy" Henry said pointing out the young handsome man standing in front of them. Anne smiled, she was a bit nervous because she did not want Henry to find out about their past

"Indeed, welcome back to court, your grace"

"I am glad to be back, your majesty" Henry said smiling at her.

The King soon dismissed him. Henry spent some time talking to Anne, before he decided to go socialize with his court. Anne looked around and caught Henry Percy's eyes on her; she smiled at him, but she moved her eyes away quickly.

The king had spoken with a few of his courtier's before coming back to his Queen

"May I speak to you in private" He said walking ahead of her into her inner chambers. Anne followed him quickly, not sure what Henry wanted to talk about

"I am worried about Catherine" He said and Anne frowned a little.

"The physicians say she would live, why are you worried?" Anne said

Henry looked at her seriously. Anne knew there was something on his mind that was bothering him and she wondered what it was.

"Anne, I know Catherine is not exactly someone that warms your heart, but you must tell me if you know who it was that poisoned her" He asked quietly

Anne was surprised he asked her this question and though she was scared he knew something and he just wanted her to confess, she still tried to sound confident.

"Are you trying to accuse me" She said clearly upset

"No Anne, I am just asking" Henry said trying not to lose his temper

"No you are accusing me and my family; just because Charles Brandon points a finger at us you are ready to slander me." She yelled

"That is not it" Henry said his voice rising, but Anne had become too passionate, she began throwing one of her tantrums and Henry was getting very upset

"Just because Catherine had your bastard son does not give you the right Henry, I am your wife, I am pregnant with your son and you accuse me of such evil things just because Charles Brandon says so" Anne had tears in her eyes now

"Anne, relax for the child, it was only a question" He said his voice calm

"A vey demeaning question" Anne said going to the nearest chair to sit down

Henry walked close to her and took her hand

"Anne I only meant to ask of your father and uncle" He asked

"I will not answer your question Henry" She said looking away from him. Henry gritted his teeth trying to suppress his anger. Anne could be so stubborn sometimes.

He got up and stormed out of her chambers

K

K

Charles sat down on a chair besides Catherine's bed reading. Frances and Charlie were seated on the bed playing together, Mary was with her governess. Charles smiled when he saw his children together and it hurt all the time when he remembered Catherine had lost the child.

"papa look" Frances called getting his attention

"Look at mamas belly, the baby inside" She said. Charles looked at her confused. He got up and looked over Catherine, he pushed her chemise back and indeed her belly was slightly rounded and hard. Charles laughed nervously, his hand flying to his mouth. He immediately ordered someone to go get the doctor.

When the physician looked her over he smiled and confirmed the child was not lost and Catherine was indeed still with child. Charles could not be happier.

K

"She still carries the child" George Boleyn informed his father and Uncle during their daily family meeting. They were not happy to hear it. The last two attempts to rid of Catherine had failed, and the only thing keeping them from striking again was the way the king was keeping a close eye on them

"Perhaps it is time we send someone to go in and smother her and her son" Boleyn said

"But who?" George asked

"We'll know when the time comes" His uncle said

As the Boleyn's plotted none of them were aware of the person hiding right outside their door listening to everything

K

That night Charles laid beside Catherine, he had been sleeping in a different room all this time, but tonight he wanted to be close to his wife. He lay there with Charlie between he and Catherine, his hand placed protectively over Catherine's belly. He closed his eyes and prayed she would wake up, for he really did not know how long he could go without her anymore.

"I have good news love" He whispered "You didn't lose the child, its strong and for three months quite big" He chuckled "Perhaps it's another strong son, but I would really love a girl too." He smiled thinking of Mary and Frances "They say daughters have their fathers wrapped around their little fingers and I believe it is very true" Tears came to his eyes as the reality that he was talking to himself set in.

"Oh Catherine please open your eyes, open your beautiful eyes" He said looking at her to wake up, but still nothing

He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, soon he had fallen asleep

K

January 11

Charles was still asleep when he felt something beside him move, remembering Charlie was beside him, Charles opened his eyes. He saw Charlie had crawled over to his mother and was looking at her face. Charles slowly moved towards them, very anxious to see what Charlie was looking at.

As he looked over Catherine his eyes met hers. She was smiling up at Charlie as he played with her nose

"Catherine" Charles whispered

She smiled at him.

"Oh Catherine" Charles kissed her hard

"How long have I been this way" She asked her voice was a bit raspy

"Three weeks and four days" He said and her eyes widened, Charles smiled

"I was so worried about you, everyone was" He said touching her cheek

"I felt like I was sleeping, but I could not open my eyes" Charles looked at her lovingly

"I'm glad they are open now" He kissed her again

"I'll send for the physician, don't go anywhere" He said before going into the other room

Catherine laughed at her husband, where was she going to go. She looked at her son and smiled. She pulled herself to sit up straight and at first she felt dizzy, but she forgot the feeling when Charlie crawled into her lap and started talking to her in his baby language.

Catherine missed her baby, in fact she wanted to see all her children and with the thought of that she looked down at her stomach and indeed she was still pregnant, Catherine felt overjoyed as she touched her belly

"Thank you God" She said and just then the door opened and Frances and Mary ran in

"Mama"

"Careful, she's still a little weak" Charles lightly scolded as he ran in after them.

The girls jumped on the bed and both gave Catherine a hug, she held on to them tightly, kissing both their heads

"I miss you mama" Mary said and Frances nodded

"I missed you too my sweet, I missed all of you" Catherine said holding all three of them close to her. Charles watched his family very grateful that God had spared his wife and child

"I better with my stitching" Frances said and Catherine smiled

"I am very proud of you "

"And Charlie can crawl now, mama" Mary announced and Charlie giggled at the sound of his name

"I know, I saw him" She said a bit sad she had missed the first time he did it

Just then the door opened again and Henry walked in. Mary jumped down from the bed and ran to her father, who picked her up easily

"Catherine, thank God you are awake" He said standing by the edge of her bed

"I thank your Majesty for caring for me" She said

"It was no problem" He said looking at Charlie, who like always hid his face from strangers

"We would hold a banquet in your name for your safe recovery" He said

"Your majesty does not have too" Catherine said

"I insist Catherine" He looked at Charles and motioned him to come with him

"Good day Catherine" He said leaving and Charles followed him

K

"Do not point a finger at the Boleyn's anymore, they are the Queens family and I would not have anyone black list their name" Henry was in a bad mood and Charles could tell

"They tried to kill both my wife and child, Henry, one way or another I would prove they are guilty" Charles said

Henry glared at him before walking out, he was really getting tired of all this.

K

The physician had come in and examined Catherine. He said that she was good to go and he advised she waited a day in bed before she started moving around. Charles decided to take his family back to Suffolk in three days. Henry had agreed to his leaving and no matter how much Charles had been getting on his nerves recently, Henry requested his continues presence at court.

K

Anne was taking a walk in the garden, she was ahead of her ladies for she felt like being alone, but then again a queen could never really be alone.

Anne hated her fight with Henry this morning and she knew she had blown everything out of proportion, but she just could not have him think accusing her family was acceptable. Any other time Henry would not have taken all her screaming, but she was pregnant now, with the future heir, so she had some leisure.

Anne was deep in thought, she did not noticed the person who had step in beside her

"Your majesty" He said

Anne looked surprised to see Henry Percy beside her

"Your grace" She said a bit flustered

"I have come to tell you of something that disturbs me greatly" Henry said and Anne looked at him curiously

"I know what your family is up to your Majesty"

**As I promised a longer chapter, just hope you all like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the reviews **_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 1 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

G

G

Anne stood frozen. She did not know what Henry was speaking about, but she was sure she did not like it.

"What disturbs you, your grace" She asked him. Henry Percy looked behind her to her ladies who seemed to have been listening to their conversation. Anne followed his eyes and saw her ladies standing there as well. She turned to them and dismissed them. Unwillingly they left, wondering why the queen wanted to speak with Henry Percy alone

"I have heard of a plot to kill Catherine of Aragon and her son" he started and Anne's eyes widened

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked him curiously

"Because, your majesty, it was from the mouths of your father, brother, and Uncle I heard it from" He said looking at her intently. Anne shifted uncomfortably

"Now as a loyal servant of the king, it is my duty to report such matters, but I won't until I know of your involvement with it" He whispered the last part. Anne felt like her heart would fall out of her chest, but she kept her face plain and unreadable

"Your grace, how dare you come to your queen and ask her involvement in such things, and who gave you the right to mention the names of my family in such business" He voice seemed harsh, but the earl of Northumberland could see past the façade

"Because Anne" He said daring to use her Christian name " I have proof, I was there, I know someone who saw your brother give the poison to the cook, Please just tell me you did not know of any of this" Henry said taking her hand, but Anne pulled away quickly and looked away. She was scared of what would happy to her family. She knew she was not on the best of terms with Henry and the only reason she was still here was because of the child within her, as of now her husband had been in the company of Jane Seymour. She knew she had started this; she was the woman that made the king get rid of his christened queen. Now she might face the same fate if the child within her was female or worst stillborn. Anne looked at Henry, tears fighting to come out of her eyes

"Why do you care about my involvement Henry, why not just turn us all in" she said

"Anne, you know I love you-"

"That is treason, your grace" she cut him off and Henry nodded in understanding

"He would kill my father and brother" she said quietly

"If they are found guilty, which they are" Henry said

"I told them not to. At first I was involved, but I told them to stop" Anne said quietly

Henry took her hand

"I must tell the king all I know" He said and Anne nodded

"Is there not a way to save my brother" She said

Henry shook his head "I'm sorry" He said bowing before leaving

Anne felt her tears fall, she was never like this, recently she had been weak and unhappy, perhaps it was just the child, she did not know, but she turned around and went as fast as she could to her chambers.

K

K

2 Months later

Catherine and her family remained at Suffolk, Charles had come back with them, but when Henry Percy had told the king of his evidence against the Boleyn's, Charles was called back to court to join in the thorough investigation the King had put on. The Boleyn's were banished from court and were to stay at Hever. Henry made it clear to the King that Anne was not involved at all, but Henry still insisted she go to her confinement early; claiming she knew, but did not want to tell him, Henry Percy just figured the King wanted to parade Jane Seymour more openly.

Catherine on the other hand was happy those who harmed her and her child would finally get punished. She also could not help wonder what Henry would do to Anne, would he get a divorce and proclaim her children bastards; she would not wish it on anyone.

"Mama" Frances's voice interrupted her thoughts. Catherine looked up and saw her daughter run up beside the bed

"I'm sorry, your grace" Lady Cole said running in after her charge

"It's quite okay lady Cole" Catherine said welcoming Frances with a hug

"Mama come see, Charlie walking" Frances said her voice excited. Catherine looked to Lady Cole to see if it was true and the young lady nodded with a smile, with that, Catherine got out of bed as fast as her six month stomach would allow her, and they all went into the nursery.

Charlie was standing holding on to a chair for support. He smiled when he saw his mother come in.

"Oh my heart" Catherine said "can you come to mama" she said going to her knees, her hands stretched out to welcome him.

At first Charlie fell on his butt, but he helped himself up and he wobbled his way into his mother's hands

"Good boy" Catherine praised kissing his head at the same time one of her ladies hurried in with a message

"Your grace. Lady Mary Stafford has gone into labor"

"The child is coming early" Catherine said getting up with the help of Lady Cole.

Catherine along with two other ladies went to Mary's home. William was not home, he had accompanied Charles to court, and he was to come back by the end of the week for the birth if of the child. When Catherine walked in Mary was in great pain, she only had two ladies aiding her and a midwife

"Your grace" He greeted Catherine

"Oh Mary, all would be well" Catherine said coming to her side and taking her hand. Over the last few months Mary had grown to be a close friend of Catherine's and it made Catherine sad to see her friend in much pain

"Has word been sent to Mr. Stafford" Catherine asked one of Mary's Ladies

"Yes your grace" she replied

Just then Mary let out a loud cry, Holding Catherine's hands very tightly

"Keep breathing Mary" Catherine instructed

"It is so hard" Mary cried letting her head fall back on her pillow

"Think of how you'll feel when you hold the little one" Catherine said. Mary wasn't new to having children, it had just been a while since she had her little Henry, she forgotten how painful child birth was

It took two more hours before Anne Stafford was born. She was a beautiful girl with blond hair like her mom and bright blue eyes that Mary said were her fathers. Mary asked Catherine to be her god mother also telling her she and William planned for Charles to be the god father.

Catherine was very grateful. She loved her god daughter already; she just hoped someday her aunt and name sake would pardon her mother and accept her back into her life. Catherine knew Mary missed Anne. It did not bother her at all. No matter how much she disliked the young queen, Catherine understood, Mary was Anne's sister.

K

Anne had to speak with Henry; she was very sick and tired of staying in her chambers. She had heard about all that was going on in court, News about the king and his favorite mistress. She could not stand it anymore, not only was she worrying about her husband sleeping with other women, she was worried for her father and brother, her brother most especially, she was angry because she had become a joke in her own court, yet Henry saw no reason to stop the gossiping and slanders. Anne knew the only reason she was here was the because of her unborn child and she had to change that. She had to go speak with Henry. With that, she got out of bed and left her chambers, ignoring the calls of her ladies.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed people whispering, but she ignored them and kept her head up like a queen should as she made her way to her husband's private offices. Anne remembered when Catherine of Aragon used to be in this same situation, always trying hard to cover up her hurt, now she saw the wrong she had done to the first Queen and she was sorry for it, for the only happiness this marriage brought her were Elizabeth and her unborn child.

Anne did not wait for anyone to help her with the doors, she opened them herself and when she walked in she saw her husband and Jane Seymour together. Jane Seymour sat on Henry's lap, his hands all over her as they kissed.

Anne felt her heart hit the bottom of her stomach

"Oh my God, No" Anne yelled walking in and slamming the door. Jane jumped from Henry's knee and went to hind being his chair

"Why!" Anne was livid. Henry came towards her and tried to calm her down

"Why would you do this to me?" She cried pushing herself out of his grip

"Calm down Anne" He yelled

Anne stopped yelling, but her tears did not

"What are you doing out of your rooms" Henry yelled at her, but she did not flinch

"What were you doing kissing Jane Seymour" She yelled. Henry felt his temper rise, but he did not get a chance to say anything as Anne stormed out of his office. Henry did not even care to follow her.

Immediately Anne got into her room she felt a familiar pain wash trough her stomach and when she looked down she discovered her worst nightmare

**Well that's chapter twenty, next one would be up soon. Let me know what you all think**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for all the reviews **_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 2 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

Henry Percy- January 16, 1491- 26 years

H

March 21

Catherine was sitting in the gardens watching Frances and Charlie play together. She could not wait to have the child already, so that there would be one more child running around and perhaps, she and Charles would have more children after this.

"What are you thinking about" a voice made Catherine jump. She turned around and saw Charles, who laughed at her reaction

"I wasn't expecting you home so early" She said as Charles sat beside her giving her a kiss

"I came back with William, so I could meet my god daughter" he said and Catherine smiled

"She is precious is she not" Catherine said resting her head on his shoulder

"She is, and I can't wait till this little one gets here" He said touching her stomach

Catherine smiled and Charles kissed her again.

"Where are the children?" He asked and Catherine pointed them out. Frances was picking flowers and putting them in Charlie's hair, they had not noticed their fathers return

Charles smiled and got up from the bench, walking slowly towards them. Catherine smiled as he snuck up behind Frances and picked her up putting her over his shoulder

"Papa" She screamed

"Hello my love" He said kissing her cheek

Charlie got to his feet and stretched his arms out so Charles could carry him too. At first Charles was shocked to see his little boy standing.

"He walking now" Frances said as Charles carried Charlie with his other arm

"You're a big boy now aren't you Charlie" Charlie giggled and put his head on Charles's shoulder

"I missed you two" he said holding them close

"I missed you too papa" Frances said

They spent the rest of the day together in the gardens. Charles ran around with the kids and Catherine watched them feeling happier than ever

D

D

She had lost their son. Immediately she came back into her chambers she went into labor, it took three hours for her to give birth to a dead son. She blamed herself for it. She had been putting too much strain on the child, but who wouldn't when they were married to someone like Henry.

Anne thought about everything from the beginning, how she had caught his eye and how they both put Catherine trough hell. She now knew this was punishment for what she had done and she understood now the pains the former Queen went through. Anne also thought of her sister, her sweet sister that had always been there for her, and what did she do. She sent her away from court because she had married for love.

"Your majesty, Edward Seymour is here to see you" One of Anne's ladies said and Anne nodded

"Your majesty" Edward Seymour said entering her chambers. Anne scowled at him

"Your grace" she said quietly

"I have brought orders of the king your majesty, he request that once you are recovered, you leave court to reside at Hampton Palace, you are to have no contact with the princess Elizabeth until future notice"

Anne felt tears come to her eyes, but she did not let them fall, not in front of Edward Seymour

"Very well your grace, I'll do as the King wishes" She said and Edward bowed and left

Anne fell back in her pillows letting her tears fall; she had never felt so lost in her entire life

H

Henry was livid. Anne had given birth to a still born, she was useless, all he did, he had done for nothing. She promised to give him a son, and she failed. The only person that had never failed him was Catherine, but now he could not get her back, he would have to settle for Jane

"Your Majesty" Cromwell's voice brought him out of his thoughts

"I want Thomas Boleyn, George Boleyn and Thomas Howard taken to the towers and tried, make sure they are found guilty"

"Yes your majesty and the Queen?"

"I want a divorce" he said

Cromwell nodded "yes your majesty" he bowed and left

Henry began pacing the room; he was very angry and confused. Perhaps it was time to recognize his son as his heir, but if he married Jane, she could give him sons. Henry sighed, what if she failed as well. Henry looked out the window and saw one of his courtiers playing with his sons, his heirs.

He should not feel like a failure because he did have an heir, a son being raised in the country, so far he was a healthy boy, and having the mother he had, Henry could not deny, he would be a great king, but the thought that Jane Seymour might give him a son was still there

"Do you really want to make the same mistake twice?" He asked himself

He knew he had to forget his pride and do what he should have a long time ago, it was time he went to see his son.

K

K

Catherine and Charles had slept in, actually they have been awake for a while, but neither knew how much time had gone by as they lay in each other's arms comfortably.

Of course news that The Boleyn's and Norfolk had been arrested and taken to the tower had come and it had please them both greatly, Charles was a bit too happy about it, But seeing him in such a bright mood, was no harm for any one

"I wish we could spend all day like this" Charles whispered, his face buried in Catherine's neck. Catherine laughed as his breath tickled her

"No one's asking us to get up, you know" She said turning around to kiss him. Charles immediately forgot his intentions to get up from bed and was lost in the field of passion, but his journey was short lived as he heard his door bang open

"I am so sorry your grace" One of their young maids said her voice panicky "But the King of England is here"

Both Charles and Catherine jumped off the bed

"Is he inside already?"

"He's just rode in your Grace" She replied

"Get everyone ready to meet him on his way in" Charles ordered as he went into his dressing room to change. Catherine's ladies came in to help her change as well

No more than fifteen minutes later, they stood together at the entrance of the house and bowed and curtsied as Henry walked in

"Your Majesty" They said

"Stand" Henry said looking at Catherine's swollen stomach; He felt a pain in his heart when he realized that it could have been his child if he had just stayed married to Catherine

"What do we owe this surprise visit" Charles said once they entered Charles's office chamber

Catherine noticed that Henry had a blank expression, he seemed to be in a bad mood and she wondered what did bring him here

"The Queen gave birth to a stillborn son" He said

"I am so sorry your majesty" Charles said not really feeling bad for him, but for the child that did not get a chance to live

"Don't be, she was only a slut that could not do as something simple as birth a healthy boy" He said

"Perhaps next time" Catherine said Henry looked her in the eye, his eyes were so cold, she flinched a little

"There won't be a next time" He said "I am getting a divorce, I am to marry Jane Seymour"

"Is this what you are going to be doing now, marrying, and remarrying again" Catherine said angry at the fact that what he did to her was happening to someone else, not caring it was the person that had replaced her in the first place

"To give me a son, Yes"  
>"You already have a son, Henry" Catherine yelled frustrated. Charles held Catherine's hand to calm her down<p>

"I know" Henry said sitting down in Charles's chair behind the desk "I meant a duke of York"

Both Catherine and Charles looked at each other not sure they were hearing correctly

"You mean-"Charles began

"Yes, I am going to recognize Charlie as my prince of whales, the next king of England" Henry said a small smile coming to his face as he saw Catherine tear up. He also knew it was time to do something he has been holding off on for too long

"I…I am deeply sorry for my past….doings, Catherine, I hope for your forgiveness" Henry said finally able to breath, she was the first and last person he would ever apologies to. EVER.

"All is forgiven, your majesty" Catherine said and Henry smiled looking at the both of them

"Now may I go see my son?" Henry said and Charles nodded while Catherine's smile faded

"Henry, when you recognize him, would he have to leave Suffolk" She asked the thought of separating from her child making her feel a bit sad

"He would have to be brought up as a prince, Catherine" He said and her face fell "But, I have decided to have him live with Mary at Hatfield and when he if of age he would move to Ludlow"

Catherine smiled a bit knowing her two children would be together

"What about the princess Elizabeth?" Charles asked wondering the fate of the little girl

"Oh Henry you would not bastardize her would you?" Catherine asked a bit worried

"No, she would remain a princess and live in Hatfield with her siblings; I am not that cruel, am I?" He asked and none of them said anything

"Well, now that I see how you two think of me" Henry said a bit annoyed

"It is not that Henry, it is just, if Anne had given birth to a son, we would not be having this conversation right now" Charles said and Henry knew he was right, but that was not what had happened and they were having this conversation

"I would like to see him now" Henry said and they led him to the nursery

H

When they walked into the nursery, Charlie was playing on the floor with a few toys, his governess watching him closely

Charles walked in and picked up his son, who squealed with excitement

"Hey Charlie, I want you to meet someone" Charles said as he walked back to where Henry and Catherine stood

"Charlie this is the King, he's also your papa" Charles said quietly.

Charlie looked between the two men, not sure what was happening, he always heard his sisters call Charles his papa, now it seemed he had to know this strange man as papa too.

"Pa" Charlie said looking at Charles

"He just said his first word" Catherine said going over to him and kissing his cheek

Charles smiled proudly at him

"Yes, Papa and the king is also Papa" Charles said and Charlie smiled at Henry and stretched out his hand to him.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed Henry took him in his arms and Charlie rested his head on Henry's shoulder

"I'm sorry son" Henry whispered kissing his head. Perhaps after Charlie he would never apologies again.

Charles pulled Catherine closer and kissed her hand, this was a very good day so far. He thought. They both decided to leave Henry and Charlie alone and they went to spend time with Frances.

K

K

Anne had moved to Hampton palace. It was a very beautiful palace, a gift from Cardinal wolsey. But even with all the beauty around her, Anne felt ugly. She had come to terms with the wrongs she had done and she concluded it was time to apologies to a few people.

K

**AN: I know Henry was a bit OOC for apologizing, but I thought he had to.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, a few more then the epilogue**

**Let me know what you think**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks for all the reviews **_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 2 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

Henry Percy- January 16, 1491- 26 years

Catherine was mending one of Charles shirts when one of her ladies came to her with a letter. It was a week since Henry had been here and today was the day of the execution of Thomas Boelyn, George Boleyn and Thomas Howard. The day Henry left, Charles and Charlie left with him. Henry was going to present his case to the council and Charles went to be both witness to it and also the execution. There was no date for when Charlie would be fully invested as Prince of wale, but Henry had promised it would be after Catherine had given birth and was able to travel.

Catherine looked down at the letter in her hand; it had the seal of the Queen. Reluctantly she opened up the letter and began to real

**Her Grace, Catherine Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk**

**I write this letter not as Queen, but as your humble servant. With all my heart I wish to apologize for all the wrong I have done to you. It was evil of me to take away what truly belonged to you and I believe now I am being punished for my deeds. **

**Your grace, I beg for your forgiveness. I understand perfectly if I cannot be forgiven, but I hope for the sake of God I would not forever be an enemy in your eyes **

**I hear you and his grace, the Duke, have been good to my sister Mary and it is another reason why I am thankful for your kindness to her and her family. I only hope she can forgive me as well.**

**With all my heart I am sorry**

**Your humble Servant**

**Anne Boleyn**

Catherine put the letter aside. She had long forgiven Anne. If it wasn't for the things she did, she would never have married Charles and she would never have known so much happiness. She did however always dislike her, but now, she could try and be civil with her.

Catherine picked up a quill and parchment and began to write a reply.

J

J

Mary was so deeply in love with her daughter Anne, she also loved how her older children were so taken by their little sister, Especially her Henry, he always wanted to protect little Anna and that made her heart melt.

Of course Mary heard about the things happening to her sister and she was very sorry, she wishes she could be of any help, but she couldn't. Mary also knew about her father and brothers execution and she was very sorry for it, mostly for her brother, but she knew they had to pay for their wrongs.

"A letter for you Madam" One of her maids said handing her the letter. Mary thanked her as the young maid left the room

**My dear sister,**

**If I am still allowed to call you that. I am deeply sorry for all the wrongs I have done to you, when all you did was be a loving and supporting sister. I heard about the birth of your daughter and I am most happy and very grateful that you named her after me; I fear though that I did not deserve such an honor. I am also sorry for the death of our Brother, There was nothing I could do, he was so much like father.**

**The king wishes for a divorce and I must confess I cannot wait till I am finally free, I feel I have been holding my breath this whole time and when he releases me I can finally breath. I wish to marry again, I do not know if the King would approve of it yet, but Henry Percy has asked my hand, you remember him don't you.**

**Mary I wish to see you, once I am free of the king I would come to Suffolk for a visit that is if you'll have me**

**I hope for your forgiveness**

**Your sister**

**Anne Boleyn**

Mary smiled. Of course she had forgiven her sister, she never once hated her. Immediately Mary began to write a reply

H

H

Henry looked at his council. He had come with two petitions today. One for the divorce of his wife and the other to recognize his son as the prince of whales

"The marriage between the King and The lady Anne Boleyn was nothing, but a plot thought up by her father, the same man responsible for the plot to kill the duchess of Suffolk and the kings son, Charles Tudor" Cranmer said to the council

It took a lot of debate, but the divorce was finally granted. That was the least of Henry's worries. He would have gotten his divorce one way or another. The main problem was getting the Council to recognize Charlie as his legitimate son

"Indeed he was conceived during marriage, but the king refused to recognize him, in the hope that his new Queen would bear him sons"

It was not sitting well with the people; many believed the boy to be Charles Brandon's son. Henry was the one talking to them he told them the whole story and he made it clear that he had the power to invest Charles as his heir with or without their approval.

Charles suggested, the council look at Charlie with their own eyes. There was no denying the boys paternity with one look at him.

Charlie was brought in and many were shocked to see the striking resemblance between Charlie and the king.

In the end, it was known that Charles was Henry's son, thus changing his title from the earl of Lincoln, to Prince Charles of England

K

Anne had received the letter from both Catherine and Mary.

**I have forgiven you long a long time ago. Believe it or not, your doings brought me so much happiness and I hope you find some too in the future**

Catherine said

Mary had stated how she never was angry at her sister and she was more than happy to have her in her home.

Anne was over whelmed with the kindness they had shown her; she felt she did not deserve it.

"Your majesty, Lord Cromwell" Anne heard the voice of her cousin Katherine Howard

"Send him in" Anne told her. She knew the time had finally come

"Your Majesty" Cromwell bowed

"Your grace, I believe you have brought something for me to sign" Anne said. Cromwell was a bit surprised at the calmness of her voice

"Indeed" He said placing the papers In front of her

Anne read through them quickly and signed her name

"You are no longer Queen of England, you would retain your title as Marquess of Pembroke, The king has also given you all your fathers' properties and his title, Earl of Wiltshire to be given to any sons or grandsons you have. Your brothers title would be given to your Nephew Henry Carey. The king has given you privileged to visit the Princess Elizabeth twice a month."

Anne was surprised by the generosity of the King; she had assumed he would take everything her father owned

"Let the King know I am most grateful and deeply sorry I did not fulfill my promise. Let him know I wish him a happy marriage with the lady Jane" She said and Cromwell nodded before he took his leave. Wondering how many more wives he would do this to.

Anne had to let most of her ladies go, many of them to become ladies of the Queen and some were off to marry. With the three left with her, Anne ordered her things be packed

"We are going to visit my sister"

**I know the whole thing with the council is probably not how things were really done. I'm sorry if you didn't like it**

**One more chapter then Epilogue.**

**So sad this is ending**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don't own anything**_

_Queen Catherine- 16 December, 1485- 30 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 31 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-27 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 19 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 2 year old_

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 3 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515

Charles Brandon jr (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515

Henry Percy- January 16, 1491- 26 years

Two months later

June 14

Anne was residing with her sister and her family. Mary had been so excited when Anne arrived and the two had spent every moment together. Anne also went to visit Catherine. She was scared at first, not sure what the reception would feel like, but Catherine was nice to her and they had reached some level of friendship. Anne already being Marquess of Pembroke, felt like she did not need her father's properties, so she gave them all to William Stafford, of course with the Kings permission. Now any son born to Mary and William would become the earl of Wiltshire. Anne was happy and she was soon to be happier if the king approved of her marriage to Henry Percy, but they had not asked him yet, they were waiting for the perfect time, when he would not object

K

K

Henry had married Jane two weeks after his divorce from Anne. He was happy with her for she was a loyal and humble wife, and very submissive, he needed her after all the mood swings Anne put him through. Henry also felt very happy now that he had an Heir. Charlie was doing well and he was getting along with his household. He knew Catherine missed him and Mary a lot, so he was going to send them to Suffolk Manor in a week, so they could be there for the birth of their half siblings.

Henry was in his Private office reading through some papers when Henry Percy came in

"Your majesty" He said bowing

"What can I do for you Henry"  
>"I bring news from the queens' chambers. The queen is with child" He said and Henry smiled wildly<p>

"That is good news" he said getting up "Send the news to all of England let them know the queen is with child"

"Yes your majesty" Henry said

"Tell me Percy, what shall I reward you with for bringing me such joyous news" Henry asked him

The Duke smiled. This was the moment he was waiting for all along

"With the Kings blessing I wish for a marriage between myself and the Marquess of Pembroke" Henry said. The king's smiled faltered a little.

"Anne" He said quietly going back to his seat

"Do you care for her?" Henry asked him curiously

" I do your majesty"

"Very well then, You shall marry lady Anne" Henry said getting up again

Henry Percy was very happy. He bowed and thanked the king again. Once he left, Henry sighed. He thought it funny how some people just happened to be in love with the wives he did not want anymore. Without thinking too much, he left his office Chambers and went to visit his queen.

K

One month later

July 11

Catherine was in her confinement and she hated it so much. She was always tired and sleepy and when she was awake there was nothing to do. Catherine looked at her swollen stomach; she knew she was going to have a big child, because she did not remember Mary or Charlie being this big at nine months.

Catherine was not always lonely though, Charles was always there for her and he always brought Frances with him. Mary and Anne had come to visit her twice already. Catherine was happy to hear that Anne was marrying Henry Percy. It was good to know she would be happy in the end

"Hello my love" Charles said coming in with a bowl of grapes, Catherine's favorites

"I want this baby out of me Charles" Catherine wined as he sat beside her

Charles chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips

"It would come, don't worry" He said "Besides I have a surprise for you"

"Really, what would that be" Catherine said smiling at him

Charles clapped his hands and immediately the doors opened and Mary and Charlie ran in, Frances coming in behind them, being the oldest she knew it was not ladylike to run.

"My children" Catherine said tears of joy coming to her eyes. Mary and Charlie jumped on the bed and hugged Catherine the best they could

"I missed you mama" Mary said kissing her cheek

"I have missed you too my heart" Catherine looked at her little boy and saw how much he had grown in just three months

"My prince, look at you" Catherine said kissing his cheek

"I big" Charlie announced causing his parents to laugh

"The king wanted them here for the birth of their sibling" Charles said

"Papa says the baby coming" Mary announced

"It coming soon see mama stomach getting bigger" Frances said and Charles and Catherine laughed when suddenly Catherine felt a pain in her lower back. The pain was much too familiar for her not to know what time it was.

"Charles" she said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible

"Take the children away and get the midwife" She said Charles immediately knew what was happening. He called for the children's nurses to take them away and he ordered for the midwife to come at once

"It's going to be okay love, just keep breathing" He told Catherine before her ladies in came and sent him out respectfully

K

Three hours went by and Charles could still here Catherine cries of pain. Mary had come about two hours ago; she was helping Catherine inside the birthing chamber. Charles prayed all would be well with both Catherine and his child. He paced around the living room wincing every time he heard her scream. Finally after another thirty minutes he heard the cry of an infant and Charles let out a breath, he was about to relax in his chair when he heard Catherine cry out in pain again

"What's happening?" He yelled through the door. One of Catherine's ladies came out of the room

"Her grace has given birth to a healthy girl, but it seems she is having another" She said before going back inside

Charles was stunned. Twins. He laughed nervously as he thanked God for having one more healthy child; he just prayed the other child and Catherine would be alright.

Two more hours later Charles heard the cry of his second child. He had calmed down a bit, but he wanted to know how his wife was doing

"So?" He asked when the same girl came out

"She had a healthy boy; her grace is well only tired"

"May I see them now" Charles asked eager to go inside

"Once we have cleaned up, you may" She said going back inside the room.

Charles was so overwhelmed, and to think not so long ago people thought his wife to be barren.

K

Catherine looked lovingly at the two bundles in her hand. They gave her much pain during the birth, but they were worth every ounce of it

"Catherine" She looked up to see Charles smiling at her

"Look at them" She said. Charles looked at the two children in his wife's arms. He loved them already

"What should we name them?" Catherine asked him

Charles sat down beside Catherine taking one of the babies from her

"We should name her Cassandra" He said

"Cassandra Brandon" Catherine tested it "I like it"

"What do you want to name him?" Charles asked her

Catherine looked at the boy in her arms, his blue eyes staring back at her, He had his father eyes, his sister also, but she got Catherine's black hair, while he got his father's dark brown

"William, after your father" She said and Charles smiled grateful his wife wanted to honor the father he never knew.

"Welcome to the world Cassandra and William Brandon" Charles said kissing both their heads

**Epilogue next : (**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter**


	24. Epilogue

_**Thanks for all the reviews **_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Catherine Brandon- 16 December, 1485- 62 years_

_Charles Brandon- 17 April, 1484- 63 years_

_Henry VIII- 28 June, 1488-59 years_

_Anne Boleyn- 16 December, 1496- 51 years_

_Princess Mary- 18 February, 1514- 33 year _

_Frances Brandon- 16 July, 1512- 34 years_

Princess Elizabeth- 7 September, 1515-32 years

Prince Charles (Charlie)- 8 September, 1515- 32 years

Henry Percy- January 16, 1491- 26 years- 56 years

Cassandra Brandon- July 11, 1516- 31 years

William Brandon-July 11, 1516- 31 years

Isabelle Brandon- March 12, 1518- 29 years

Thomas Brandon- October 22, 1519- 28 years

Prince Edward- 12 March, 1517- 30 years (This is a wrong date I just did it so it would go with the story)

January 28 1547

Charles Tudor, the Prince of Wales, looked at the shot his brother just took. William had always been good at archery, but he was better. Charles lifted up his arrow and aimed at the bull's eye

"Make sure you keep your arms straight" Edward, the duke of York said causing everyone around to laugh and Charles rolled his eyes, so what he had missed the last two shots. They were just trying to get him to lose his focus. Edward was on Williams's side again. He always was, though they all loved each other, the two were just very good friends

Charles was not alone though, He had his good friends Henry Carey and James Percy on his side as well as his youngest brother Thomas Brandon.

"You can do it Charles" Thomas cheered him on and finally Charles released the arrow and together they all watched it as it hit the Bull's eye.

Charles team yelled in victory.

"It was a fine game brother" William said shaking his hand

"It was indeed, how about we all go celebrate now" Charles announced as they all proceeded to the banquet hall. Today was Prince Henry's third birthday.

"I received a letter from Mary yesterday" Charles told his brothers, Edward, William and Thomas as they all walked side by side to the Banquet Hall

"How is she?" Thomas asked He missed his oldest sister the most as he got to spend the least time with her before she moved to Spain to marry Prince Phillip

"She's well, she's with child again" Charles announced and they were all happy to hear it

After William and Cassandra, Charles and Catherine had two more children, Isabelle and Thomas.

Frances got married to Henry Grey; she had three daughters so far, Jane and Catherine, for her mother and little Mary grey.

Mary had left England at the age of sixteen and she married Phillip of Spain, so far they had two children. Infante Carlos and Infanta Catalina

Cassandra married Henry Carey, viscount Rochford, together they have four children, William, Jane, Thomas and Margareta

Isabelle married Sir George Howard, younger brother of the Kings Fifth wife. So far they have two sons George Howard and Charles Howard

Thomas was not yet married and was not thinking of getting married soon. Like Edward of York, Thomas was thinking of joining the church

Princess Elizabeth married Prince Henry of France and she was to become the queen of France, already she had two children Francis, who would become Francis II and Elisabeth

Charles married his cousin Margaret Douglas, the daughter of his aunt Margaret, the dowager queen of Scotland. Together they have three children, Prince Charles, Princess Catherine and Prince Henry

Queen Jane gave birth to Edward, the duke of York, the following year in 1517 and a week later she died. King Henry had married three more times, but no children were born to those unions.

Anne Boleyn married Henry Percy by Christmas of 1516 and they had three children, one son, James and two daughters Margaret and Mary

Mary Boleyn had one more child after her daughter Anne, Edward Stafford, Now the Earl of Wiltshire.

As the men entered the Banquet Hall they were greeted by their wives and children. The Prince of Wales declared the celebrations to begin and everyone was merry.

Not long into the ceremony, Charles' party was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the President of the Privy Council, and a man he has always known as his father and a few of the king's men

"Your grace" Charles said getting up, knowing not to call him father when in public

All of Charles's children looked at him curiously, no one knowing the reason for the sudden visit

"The King is dead" Charles announced. And the prince of whales felt his heart beat stop for a second "Long live King Charles" Charles said going on his knees and everyone in the Banquet hall followed

"Long live King Charles" Everyone repeated

K

A month later King Charles sat in his throne looking on as his subjects celebrated his coronation day. Beside him was his wife and queen, Margaret, who he loved dearly, and on his other side was his mother, the mother that made him who he was today

"It is hard to believe that when you were young, you were a Brandon, now you're king" Charles said coming to his son's side

"In many ways I am still a Brandon, Father" King Charles said so only Charles could hear

Catherine smiled at the two of them. She was very happy with the life they had, she had married the man she loved and she had seven beautiful children, all of whom she was proud of. Catherine could not even begin to say how much she loved all her grandchildren. She was thankful for Anne Boleyn because if she had not come into her life, Catherine would not have all this.

In September of 1547 Charles Brandon died and six months later Catherine passed on.

The Tudor/Brandon family continued to live good lives, keeping peace in England and leaving a great dynasty.

~The End~

**Just to give a list of everyone **

Charles Tudor, King of England

Mary Tudor, Queen of Spain

Elizabeth Tudor, Queen of France

Edward Tudor, Archbishop of Canterbury

Frances Grey (nee Brandon)

William Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and Lord President of the council

Cassandra Carey (nee Brandon), Baroness Hudson and Viscountess of Rochford

Henry Carey, Baron Hudson, Viscount Rochford

Isabelle Howard (nee Brandon)

Thomas Brandon, Earl of Lincoln, Lord Chancellor

James Percy, Earl of Northumberland, Marques of Pembroke, Lord Treasurer

Edward Stafford, Earl of Wiltshire

**I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Thank you so much, I really had fun writing it and I am happy you all liked it**

**Hope to hear from you all soon **

**All my love**

**Valley Dew**


End file.
